


Torn Apart Book Two

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Rey arrives on Athc-to to train with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.  As she learns more about the way of the Jedi, she comes to terms with losing her only father figure Han Solo, at the hands of his son Kylo Ren.  Meanwhile, Rey learns that not only did Kylo Ren not die on Starkiller base, but that a disturbing and forbidden bond between them deepens into something more...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rey...

I watch the lightsaber tumble over the edge of the cliff, and it takes me a moment to get over my shock and astonishment that Master Luke would do such a whimsical thing. Am I being tested in some bizarre way? Knowing he is a Jedi I can only guess that he is, although what the test is, I have no clue.

I try to speak to him, but he pushes past me and walks into a nearby stone hut. "Master Skywalker! I am not leaving until you train me."

"Go away!" Luke shouts behind the locked door. I begin to bang on it with my bo-staff and call out to him a few times before going back to the Falcon.

Chewie has finished his earlier repairs and is tidying up the cockpit when I come back. I slump into the pilot's chair and pinch the bridge of my nose. I have a sudden headache, as if something is trying to crawl behind my eyes. Chewie looks at me with concern and I shake my head.

"Told you he would be like that," Chewie says, "Even Han..." A sob escapes, and he continues, "Even he couldn't get 'the kid,' to open up sometimes."

"Just like Kylo," I murmur under my breath. Chewie asks me what I said, and I say, "Nothing. Please tell me there is more to eat on these islands than fruit and grass."

"On Keshyyk we had fruit with every meal when I was little," Chewie muses.

I smile and say, "You're right, scurvy is not a good look on anyone." Chewie laughs, and it warms me from within to hear Chewbacca laugh again. If a wookie can heal after the crushing loss of his dearest friend, I can heal from the pain of my past.

Chewie starts a campfire outside of the Falcon and begins to cook the local small bird called a porg. They are these cute big eyed birds that have brown and white feathers. They are friendly, Chewie tells me over the fire, but now he feels bad about eating them.

"I know, but we have to eat," I tell him. I tie into my roasted porg and it tastes like chicken and duck mixed together. Reluctantly, Chewie eats his portion and when we are done we clean up our campsite.

A part of me wishes that Master Luke joined us for dinner, but I decide to leave him alone for now. I understand all too well the need for personal space, and right now I am encroaching on his by being on this planet.

🌌🌌🌌

  
I have been here a week before master Luke has even bothered to acknowledge me or speak to me, but I know he is watching every move I make. Does he see me as some sort of threat? Or am I a passing fancy? I hope the case is that he is evaluating whether or not I am worth his time training, but I cannot sense his intentions through the Force.

I wake up bright and early to study master Luke's daily schedule; it seems all he does is walk for miles, fish the deep sea fish with his spear, and goes back to the temple. He has plenty of time to train me.

I decide to confront him, but all he says to me is either 'no,' 'go away,' or his coldest response, 'you're wasting your time.' It is only when I am exploring a cave to the west that I discover the ancient Jedi texts.

Some of it is written in long dead languages but what I can read is fascinating, because their order was powerful at one time. I find a chapter devoted to 'attachments,' and close Force bonds that form between Jedi's who are the perfect balance of the other. The masters advised that such bonds were forbidden because children born of such unions were more than likely to have abilities too wild for them to control on their own.

I was just about to finish the chapter when master Luke asks behind me, "Why are you here?"

"The Resistance sent me to train under you, and-"

Luke waves his hands cutting me off. "No. I asked why _you_ are here. I see that Chewie is here with you, and you have Han's ship. Is he here with you? I recall how possessive he was of the Falcon."

"He's.." I begin, and start sobbing, "He's dead," and I tell him the whole story, beginning with how his lightsaber called to me on Takodana, my capture by his nephew Ben/Kylo Ren, and how Kylo Ren ran him through with his red lightsaber on Starkiller base. Luke listens to my whole story without emotion, or interrupts me once.

When I am done, I feel like some of my grief has been lifted as one lifts a heavy burden off of their back. It feels good to tell _someone_ who could possibly understand what I am going through.

"I still need to understand why you are here, Rey," Luke finally says, "I know the reasons for why Leia sent you here, but I have to know your reason."

I understand what he means by this, and also why he has been studying me. "There is this...power..thing inside of me. I don't know what it is really. I know it is called the Force, but aside from acting on instinct, I don't know what to do with it, or how to control it. I need to understand my place in all of this."

"You need a teacher," Luke says, sighing, "And I cannot be that for you."

"Why not?" I ask, becoming more than a little annoyed by this news.

"I vowed after the training huts and students were destroyed by my nephew Ben that I would never train another generation of Jedi to release into the world. So what I told you is true Rey: you are wasting your time. Apologize to Leia for me, but I just _can't_ do it."

He leaves me and I want nothing more than to obey Luke, but then my thoughts turn unbidden to Kylo Ren. I _have_ to help Ben. The light side within Kylo is still there all I have to do is train to be able to bring it to the fore. I decide then and there to train for Ben, and nothing is going to stand in my way...


	2. Chapter Two

Kylo...

Captain Phasma is visiting me in the medical ward, and while I am still healing faster than expected I am experiencing painful headaches, like someone is trying to jab at me with needles behind my eyes. I find it hard to be bedridden and trying to listen to reports while resting on doctor's orders.

Phasma is being uncharacteristically kind to me, which is unsettling, since she is normally so stoic in all things. She brings me non hospital food, coffee, alcohol, though I refuse the alcohol. I need to feel more grounded, not more out of place than I already do.

"How is your face?" She asks for what seems the tenth time.

"A little numb from the drugs, but nothing the droids won't be able to repair," I say dismissively. "I am to be released tomorrow before you ask."

I can't tell whether she is sad or relieved behind her stormtrooper mask, but she says, "I should have been there, Sir. By your side, not getting the wounded to their ships when that bitch laid your face open-"

"What did you just call Rey?" I ask coldly. What the hell did I just say?? I shake the thought off, and Phasma stammers, "F-Forgive me, Sir. I said nothing of importance."

"Yes, I'm sure it was a mere slip of the tongue, Captain, nothing more. Attend to your duties, soldier, I will be fine."

A regular soldier would find my behavior peculiar, odd even, but her stormtrooper training is too ingrained for her to dare ask questions of me. I am relieved of this, because it spares me the bother of trying to explain things I don't have the answers for.

It is during one of my meditations soon after my release from the medical ship that I begin to realize where my headaches are coming from. From the scavenger, from the girl who took advantage of my weakened state and bested me on the Starkiller planet. _Rey_. She is not willfully contacting me through the force, nor am I for that matter. But I can feel her in my chambers as keenly as if she were here in reality.

Her presence should not comfort me, and yet it does. She notices that I am shirtless and asks, "Isn't there...like, a cowl or something that you could put on?" I grin, and pick up on her modesty and shyness at seeing me this way. I make no move to obey her, and let her stare at me if she wishes.

"You're not doing this, the effort would kill you," I say calmly, and stand up. "Can you see where I am?"

"A large room that is black and silver, and...and _must_ you walk around like that?" Rey asks, nearly shrieking in her distress.

"You act as if I am naked, Rey, honestly," I say and fight the urge to tell her to grow up, "I believe I can wear what I wish in my own chambers."

Rey blushes and tries to look around my chambers. Why I feel a sense of stupid pride at this moment I don't know, but I want her to see my room now.

"Black marble floors, a mammoth bed, not much else, it's so dark. But you...you shine like a beacon of light," Rey answers. A note of nervousness creeps into her voice as she repeats my question.

I try, and can see nothing for a moment. I describe the inside of my father's ship. "I like your hair longer this way, it suits you," I add.

Rey blushes and then asks suspiciously, "Why are you being so..so nice to me? You looked ready to kill me on Starkiller base."

"Maybe I want to get to know you, Rey. When we met, I had a job to do: find my Uncle. You knew the location, and I was tasked with finding it. If you cooperated I could have been more hospitable, perhaps even kept you as a hostage to keep the resistance, and particularly my mother General Organa compliant since she seems to have developed an affection for you."

"You're still sore at me for scarring your face."

"A little," I admit.

"So why did you kill your father? I have too many jumbled memories of you here training with master Luke, and your inner angst that his 'drifter life,' was more important than being a father."

"I thought I could kill my past with his death, to cleanse myself of all my insecurities and pain. To complete my grandfather's mission to bring balance to the force."

Rey nods her head, tearing up, "By ruling the Empire."

"Yes." Her insight amazes me, and something shifts in my heart. I can literally feel it move, and it is a not altogether an unwelcome feeling. We both hear the intercom and Hux's voice ordering me to the bridge of the star destroyer.

"Kylo?" I duck into my closet briefly and cover up as she wanted me to earlier.

I walk back to where I was on the floor, and I say, "Call me Ben."

"Ben," Rey repeats as if she is testing it on her tongue. "I'm glad we were able to talk."

Despite myself, I smile, a genuine one this time. She smiles back, and I am struck by how beautiful this makes her. "Me too."

I feel the connection end, and as I don my mask I am shocked by my behavior.

_She is the enemy._   
_She is undermining the First Order's cause._   
_I need to end this...whatever this is before it's too late for us both..._


	3. Chapter Three

Rey...

I have been training on Athc-to for three months now, and while Master Luke is a fair-minded teacher he is also strict in our lessons.

I do not tell him of my intermittent force conversations with Kylo/Ben, because he will just tell me that attachments are forbidden under the Jedi code. I feel Ben is speaking to me more than Kylo Ren, but even he seems to treat me less like an enemy and more like a friend.

We ask each other questions and I have even seen a laugh and smile out of them both on some occasions. But I feel like master Luke is growing suspicious, because I try in vain to not speak of his nephew with affection.

I want to touch Ben's hand. Just a touch to experiment with how deep this bond in the force goes between us. Is Snoke doing this? If so, I think it is only boosting the weird bridge Kylo Ren made between our minds in the base's interrogation room. No, this goes deeper, and the books only say that this is a very rare bond between force users. I am certain of that.

I am sitting alone at the nightly campfire looking towards the ocean when I feel Kylo's presence. It is darker than Ben's but I have learned how to tell who is who by now.

"It would be wise if we end this bond. Even the Sith taught that this is a dangerous bond," Ben says.

"Because Snoke could be doing this." Kylo says.

"If anyone is to blame it's you for reading my mind when you first interrogated me," I accuse.

His laughter sounds harsh and robotic underneath his mask, but he removes it.

"I may have to forever live as two men all of my life," Ben says with some amusement. "But he is right about this being dangerous what we are doing."

"What if this will balance the Force, Ben? Even before I came here to train, I felt your presence, and when you interrogated me our memories merged as one in the bridge you made between our minds. Search your heart and tell me that you don't feel the same way."

"We never agreed on an _us_ , Rey. We just agreed to get to know one another."

"I know, but you want to touch me just as much as I want to touch you," I say with more confidence.

Both men are shocked to speechlessness by what I am proposing. The fire casts shadows across his face, and I know I am speaking to both his Jedi and Sith side. Just a month ago this would terrify me, but I know he would never harm me.

I have gloves on because it is cold tonight, and I am bundled up against the elements in one of master Luke's spare black cloaks. It is the one he wore to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the hutt on Tattoine, in fact. I recently lined it in black rabbit fur to make the velvet warmer. I remove the glove of my left hand. Ben follows suit, and when our hands touch he turns my hand over, and gently kisses my hand.

My spirit feels like it is being torn from my body as I am being taken where he is. Kylo's eyes widen in shock for a moment, but then I feel him, not Ben, stuff his hands in my hair and shoves his mouth so hard into mine that it hurts, his tongue invading my mouth with such force I can only moan against him. He pours all of his passion, his hurt, his rage over our last duel into the kiss.

"I told you that I would make you suffer for turning my world upside down," Kylo says hoarsely, "And for making me want you more than I have ever wanted anything or anyone in the universe. Good luck getting me out of your heart and soul now, my little scavenger."

I can feel my spirit being ripped from his arms and I let out a bloodcurdling scream just as he screams in anguish for the break in our connection. The fire is crackling as if nothing were amiss, but Master Luke is shouting at me, his face full of alarm and anger at the same time. He immediately releases his hold on me when he sees that I am fully here on Athc-to.

"Do you have any idea what you two have just done?!" Luke nearly screams in my face. "You did one of the most forbidden things in the Jedi and Sith code."

"I am trying to bring your nephew back the light side!" I shout, crying. "I never...I never dreamed the bond would go this far, that I would...love him, or that he would kiss me."

Master Luke looks ready to slap me, but he takes several deep ragged breaths, and when he speaks again he says coolly, "I need you to leave this place as soon as you can get the Falcon ready to leave. If the Jedi order were still active, I would have no choice but to expell you for manipulating the Force in this way. It is forbidden this bond between you and Ben."

"I...Both of his sides talk to me."

"Of course they do, Rey!" Master Luke snaps, "You don't understand, either of you what you have done yet. Snoke may have boosted the bridge between your minds, but because you touched each other no system will be able to keep either of you from one another since the Force moves the entirety of the whole universe."

I start to grasp the importance of this, and say, "I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me."

I am not sure if Luke is going to hug me, but he relents at the last second, and gives me a warm embrace.

He kisses my forehead, and whispers something I will never forget for as long as I live, "Give my love to my sister, and tell Ben that I forgive him...Reyna Solo."

He pulls away from me, and I start to hand him back his cloak, but he shakes his head and says, "Keep it. Send Chewie to me before you go, there are some things I need to say to him. Alone."

"I will, thank you. For everything, Luke," I say, leaving him on the hilltop leading to where the Falcon is parked. I send Chewie up to Master Luke, and I fall asleep in my bunk bed waiting for him to return.

I think back to my final conversation with Luke, and I realize why this parting is depressing me so. Luke's words had the tone of a man ready to die, and he was not just saying goodbye to me, but farewell. Could I feel any more alone than I do now?


	4. Chapter Four

Kylo...

What the hell did I, did _we_ just do? I never intended to kiss Rey, nor admit the secret things no one can keep secret in their heart from the force. I can feel Rey's presence, though we are not connected directly, and always would, I have no doubt.

I roll back the covers of my bed and walk to my closet. A three way mirror stands at the end of the closet framed in elegant silver frames. I stand in front of it, and I see my Jedi self in it. We are identical twins, of course, the spirit of the twin brother I was to have, but was born an only child instead. The force tells me this, and I suspect I will never completely sever myself from him, he is too much a part of me, after all.

I can't stand his perpetually sad dark brown eyes, they are too much like Han Solo's for comfort, I decide. "I will share Rey if you treat her right," Ben says, crossing his arms, "If, and only then. Otherwise, I _will_ cast you out, _brother._ " He spits the last word out in disgust.

"Not likely," I laugh bitterly, and don my mask. I dress in my customary black robes, and belt on my lightsaber. I leave my chambers, and decide to go the bridge before morning training with my Ren Knights. The bridge is a buzz with activity as they make preparations for the arrival of the Supreme Leader's dreadnaught star destroyer, even at this early hour.

Hux is reviewing some holo maps and nursing a cup of coffee in one hand. He eyes me with his usual disdain, and nods towards the map, "We were able to salvage what we could from this defeat at Starkiller base, but I think Snoke will still look for a scapegoat in all of this."

"Or he may just decide both of us are unfit to serve him after this," I say tiredly. I am in no mood to argue, it is far too early in the morning. "In any case, I know where Skywalker is."

"And you found that out, how? The scavenger is no longer here for you to interrogate," Hux sneers. It never ceases to amaze me how stupid he is to test my patience so, but I let it slide. For now.

"I just know," I say vaguely, and leave it at that, "Inform me when the Supreme Leader arrives." I leave the bridge without being dismissed. I know it pisses him off, my complete lack of respect for his rank, but it is one of my few amusements in this unit, to rile Hux up so he will act before thinking.

I make my way to the training hall, and run the knights through our usual drills. I make some corrections in some of their fighting stances, and spot Phasma beginning to run the latest Force attuned soldiers who are new to the force through the simplest drills with a fighter droid.

"Turn your blast shields down over your eyes, and let the force guide your hands," I instruct.

Like all of my words, my voice comes out robotic and without emotion through my mask. The former stormtroopers go through the exercise, and some curse when the fighter droids hit them with the shock laser.

"Don't trust your sight," I instruct, "Your eyes can deceive you." _And your heart as well,_ I think privately. Almost all of them are shocked by the time Phasma calls a stop to the lesson, and herds the initiates off to the other side of the room for their meditation exercises.

"Show me your forms," I instruct the knights. They comply, and after a few minor corrections to position a hand more properly on a lightsaber, I launch into proper safety protocol of the lightsaber, and the difference in their hilts and uses in a fight.

Some of them groan at this, but I fix them with a steady stare, and they mumble, "Forgive us, my lord."

I ignite my lightsaber and say, "Now pair up." I partner with one knight after another and when the ship's chime sounds, signaling that lunch is ready in the mess hall I decide to forgo eating with the other officers and have lunch delivered to my chambers.

Phasma finds me just as the last of the knights and initiates leave. "Sir, May I have a word?"

I set a steady pace back to my chambers as I say, "Speak, Captain."

"The General told me that you located Skywalker. I saw nothing in the archives to indicate that you had any new information. He said that you 'just know,' but won't elaborate. I wanted to know the truth."

 _Why? So you can just inform on me?_ I think childishly. It is unfair to her, but in this mood I don't care, I want to be left alone.

"I managed to rip it from the girl's mind on Starkiller when we were dueling," I lie, and point to my mildly scarred face, even though I have my mask on.

I can't tell whether she is amazed by this or not, but she accepts my answer like the good stormtrooper she is. "Very good, sir. And the planet?"

"Athc-to."

"Ah. Do you think Skywalker will remain there or involve himself in the war?" She asks, almost curiously.

 _Not if he is smart, but he probably will if my mother is in enough danger._ "I don't know. Send me those reports Hux wanted me to look through if you would, Captain. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Phasma says and leaves me at the door to my chambers. I enter, and light an incense to erase the harsh smells of the cleaners the cleaning droids made recently while I was training.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, and dry off. I put on black silk pajama pants, no socks. I close my eyes and steady my breathing. I do not focus on Rey, but she is there on my mother's cruiser with the rest of the resistance, sleeping.

"Rey," I whisper in Ben's voice, "Rey," I repeat more clearly.

Feeling no resistance from Ben I say, "What happened on Athc-to?" I feel her sadness, her uncertainty, and I want to comfort her.

Rey sits up in bed, and flicks on a light. It is one of the few times I have seen her hair down, and it looks sexy all tousled and wavy. It's also longer, which explains the waves, which makes her all the more beautiful to me.

She rubs at her eyes, and yawns,"  
"You're an early riser."

I laugh, and then say, "An unfortunate drawback of being in the First Order, I'm afraid. But you didn't answer my question."

"Mind if I make coffee as I talk?"

"Go ahead," I say. We must be within a lightyear or two from one another, because her presence is so strong I can almost smell her.

She gets up, and I am treated to a nice view of her cute little ass in a pair of light blue low rise panties under a white tanktop that barely hides her nipples. I wait patiently as she goes to the food replicator in her chambers, and rummages through her refrigerator and gets out the creamer, sugar, and a spoon from a cabinet in her little kitchen. She puts all of these things on the countertop and begins to brew the coffee.

"I think you know what most of my training was like, we spoke so often," Rey begins. I nod my head for her to go on. "But that night we touched..." She blushes, "And you kissed me..."

"You kissed me back."

"Yes, I did, didn't I? Master Luke _saw_ us. I don't know how he broke the connection, but he expelled me and sent me back to Leia. He..."

Rey tears up, and retrieves her coffee. She mixes in her ingredients, and puts the sugar and creamer away. "Oh, Ben, he sounded like a man going to his death! I...I don't think he will stay on Ahc-to in this coming fight. I feel like it is all my fault."

This was big news, and the part of me that still feels some loyalty to Snoke fights the urge to send a message to his ship. Rey takes a sip of her coffee, and sits crosslegged on her bed.

She must have read some of my thoughts, because she frowns, and asks, "Would you really still do that, Kylo? Betray _us_ like that?"

I know that she means us, as in me and her, but I ask for clarification, "You mean the Resistance?"

"I mean, _us,_ Kylo Ren!" Rey snaps, nearly spilling her coffee in her anger. "Am I really only a means to an end for you, or was that kiss all for nothing?"

I sigh, and rise. I cannot touch her bed or her surroundings in this state, but I can sit on the floor of where she is in her chambers. "It meant everything to me, Reyna," I say softly. I take one of her hands in mine and give it a gentle squeeze.

Rey's eyes widen at the use of her full first name, and her smile warms my heart more than it should. " _You_ mean everything to me, which is why I may have to at times pretend that you _are_ a means to an end."

Rey finishes her coffee and sets it aside on her nightstand. "To not be seen as weak to Snoke."

"Yes."  
"Do you love me, Kylo?"

"Did I not say as much just now?" _How the hell did this suddenly become an interrogation?_

Rey flinches from the irritation in my voice, but she fixes me with a direct gaze that holds me to the spot and she mercifully explains, "I feel like when I speak to you in this state, I am speaking with two distinct people. I know that Ben Solo loves me, he is kind and noble, and is your Jedi self. But you are so stoic, so closed off that you lash out at anyone and everyone because you are being torn in two. I think I am the only one to really try to understand you, because I too feel so alone in this universe. I only want to know if you love me, Kylo and what that means for us."

I am overwhelmed by her words. If anyone else, save my mother, tried to appeal to my heart I would have killed them. I begin to cry and say, "Would you have me, then, Rey? I am a monster! I have taken so many lives, destroyed so many systems, and even killed the closest man to a father you will ever have. You deserve my brother. I don't want to soil you with my darkness."

"And what if I love you both?"

  
"Rey...You, you cannot mean that!" She reaches for my hand, the one that killed my father, and kisses it. "I do. Just..." She bites her lip, and begins to tear up, "Just promise me that if I would have you that I will never be alone again. I have lost too much already."

I gently caress her cheek, and say, "You are not alone. No matter what happens you will never be alone again..."


	5. Chapter Six

Rey...

I have never been so overcome with emotion. Both halves of Ben Solo love me! I get ready for the day, and grab breakfast with Leia, because she motions me over when I came into the ship's mess hall.

I sit down across from her, and see her resemblance to Ben. She must have been a beautiful woman when she was young.

Leia smiles at me, and says, "Thank you, Rey. I was, or so Han told me often enough when things were well between us."

"I'm sorry..About Han, General. I watched the whole thing, but I felt so helpless, and...and..." I cry. Leia reaches across the table and gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know," Leia sighs, "I saw it all the moment he died. And I know you want to talk more about Ben," She grabs a plate of food and whispers in my ear, "But duty calls. I will talk to you later when I get some free time. I promise."

"Thank you, General," I say, smiling. I wolf down my ham and cheese omelette, and was about to finish my orange juice when Finn sits beside me. I wonder why Poe isn't with him, they have been nearly inseparable since they first met.

"Where is Poe?" I ask after we catch up on the last two months. "He seems more broody than usual."

Finn shrugs, "I think he's just busy with training the new flight recruits. I thought he greeted you when you got back from Athc-to." I remember the big dopey grin on his face, the way he spun me around in his arms when I walked down the Falcon's landing platform. Despite my obvious sadness, he made me laugh. Without thinking, I began to compare him to Ben and how safe I would feel wrapped in his strong arms. It isn't fair to Poe or Finn to make mental comparisons, but until this morning, I never realized how much I desperately needed Ben to tell me that he loved me.

"He.." I push my too long hair out of my face and force a smile on my face, "Of course, he greeted me. I was just wondering where he got himself to since you two are usually joined at the hip."

Finn laughs, and says, "Yeah, well, he _is_ my best bud, after all."

I feign a look of hurt and say, "I thought I was your best bud."

"Yeah, well, you're my best, _bes_ t bud if that makes you feel any better." Finn flashes me look of worry on his face, and he says more seriously, "Seriously, Rey. I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thanks, Finn, that means a lot." I finish my breakfast, and attend to my duties and helping Chewie with the Millennium Falcon. I want to speak more with Leia about what is happening with me, but I have to wait for her to summon me, not the other way around. When she finally summons me after dinner is being served in the mess hall, a nervousness I didn't know I had surfaces and I am almost scared about what she will say to me...

🌌🌌🌌

  
Finn...

I see Rey leave the mess hall looking like the whole world rested on her shoulders, and all I want to do is to tell her I love her. I tried to, I have tried so many times, but I only see a queer light shine in her lovely hazel eyes whenever Kylo Ren comes up in conversation.

I want to scream at her that he is a monster, I have seen it first hand on many missions as a stormtrooper. My last mission on Jakku was the last straw. I just couldn't sit by while yet more innocent, otherwise loyal civilians of the First Order were killed.

I have heard force users are odd, unnatural at times in their actions, but they also understand one another on a level the rest of us can't. Maybe Rey just wants to understand Kylo Ren based off of that, but I think it's more than that. I told as much to Poe and he just laughed it off.

On Starkiller, Rey and Kylo Ren bested each other, but there was a tension there that sickened me. Here is the same monster who nearly killed her by throwing her into a tree, and yet they could have killed each so many times in that duel.

I have to find out more about what is going with Rey before I suspect she does something reckless, and gets herself killed for it. I can't let that happen, I won't if I can help it...


	6. Chapter Six

Rey...

I dress with care for my meeting with Leia, and decide to wear a long sleeved dark gray gown that is just off my shoulders. I wanted to cut my hair, but then I remember Ben saying that he likes how my hair waves, so I style it so it's not messy.

I have never taken too much notice of my looks or what I wear. When you live on a desert planet, and have to scrape a living scavenging parts off of crashed star destroyers, you are used to living a more simple life.

As I make my way to the officer's section of the Resistance cruiser, I am in awe of the simple elegance of the corridors and sculptures dotted here and there for aesthetic reasons. Protocol droids of every metallic shade imaginable scurry about on resistance business. I have to ask one of them where General Organa's chambers are, and I see C-3PO hurry towards me in his excitement to see me.

"Oh, Miss Rey," He says in his crisp, cultured voice, "I was told to hurry out here before you got too lost..or worse! Thank the maker, I was here in time."

"Thank you, 3PO. I take it that the General is expecting me," I say, and smile.

"Oh, yes indeed! She asked if you like tea." I know that spoiled rich ladies on wealthier planets like Naboo or Coruscant enjoy high tea, but I never expected General Organa-Solo to enjoy such a prissy feminine pastime. It seems out of character to the tough military leader she presents to all of her soldiers.

"I love tea, 3PO," I say.

He leads me down five corridors before I see five guards outside the General's door. I am searched for weapons, and when they find none, I am ushered inside.

I take the time to admire the earthy elegance of the suite, and notice a framed holo picture of Han and Leia in front of a small church. She is wearing a simple, but lovely white dress, and Han looks charming and very handsome in his black suit.

I study Han's features closely and see Ben in the shape of his mouth, the high cheekbones, and angled face. "Ben," I whisper, tearing up. I dab at my eyes so as not to ruin my mascara.

"He was very uncomfortable in that suit," Leia says from behind me.

I knew she was in the room, knew she was studying me before deciding to talk to me, "But I put my foot down and said I wouldn't marry him otherwise."

"He loved you to the very end."

"Yes, I know," Leia smiles at me, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "And I know that you love my son just as much."

She leads me to where our tea service is set up on elegant dishes, and we sit across from another. I don't know how to respond to her words, so I just eat a crumpet in silence.

"When I first met you, I thought you were a good, kind girl who wants to do the right thing," Leia continues, "I could sense you were strong in the Force, and I thought only that the Resistance could use you as a Jedi. But I never thought you were so connected in my family's affairs as you are. I would like to know how that came to be."

I tell her of my first meeting with Kylo Ren on Takodana, the interrogation, but leave out as much of my force communications with him on Ahtc-to as possible.

She listens to all of this without interrupting, and when I'm done she says, "Luke was wrong to expell you. He was terrified of you, of your close connection to Ben. Perhaps if he completed your training you would have had more control to resist this bait Snoke threw your way."

"He never communicated with either of us while we talked," I inform her.

She nods and says, "Well, this explains some of these force disturbances I have been feeling. I have never been as strong as Luke or my son in the Force, but I can pick up on disturbances and even communicate to a small degree."

"And what happens if you are able to physically touch the person you are talking to?" I blurt. Leia' s eyes widen in understanding, and I decide to trust her with everything but the kiss.

"You...you actually _felt_ his hand touch yours?" Leia asks in amazement.

I nod my head, and say, "It felt as real as I am sitting here talking with you now."

"I have never heard of such a close Force bond. I think you both fused your connection to the Force with that simple touch. I can see why it terrified my brother so much, but what's done is done. Did you share...everything?"

"Too much when he interrogated me, but everything came later on Athc-to. I never revealed the map's location to Athc-to, but had to give him... _them_ , everything to keep that memory from him, and-"

Leia cuts me off and asks, "You said _them._ You can talk to both sides of Ben?"

"Yes. It took a while to learn the differences, but I think even if Ben turns to the light side he won't be able to get rid of Kylo Ren completely," I explain, "They are too much a part of each other."

"His twin," Leia says, and was about to say more when pandemonium breaks out, and the First Order finds our location.

It is at this moment that I hear Snoke's voice in my head, " _Come alone, scavenger, and maybe you can watch as your lover's own knights rip him to pieces for his treason."_

I see Kylo bleeding all over from several lightsaber strikes in a dark red and black room. I see the Ren knights coming toward him with their lightsaber whips and swords identical to Kylo's. I then hear Kylo's voice in my head, " _Don't come, Rey. Please. For your own sake."_

I try to shake the images out of my head, and find that I can't. A fierce rage I have never felt before grips me, and I nearly destroy my chambers. This is a trap, I know it is, but I don't want to entertain even the smallest possibility that Ben is actually being punished for siding with one of the First Order's enemies.

I meet with Leia on the bridge, and she tries to talk me out of going alone. I tell her that I'll be taking an escape pod, and that Finn will follow me in a separate ship.

"Have Poe fly you there, then, since it's pointless talking you out of this," She relents. She pulls me into a warm embrace, and whispers in my ear, "Bring my son back home if you can."

We break away and I say, "I'll try." I change into pants, boots, and a more appropriate shirt, and decide to go armed only with my lightsaber. I put my hair up in its usual buns, and make the preparations.

I'm being stupid and reckless, I know, and Poe echoes these sentiments. "No, I _won't_ change my mind, guys!" I shout, "I can't _not_ try to save Leia's son. I owe her that much at least."

"Wait, what??" Finn asks, incredulous, "Kylo Ren is General Organa' s _son?!_ How is that even possible? He's nothing like her."

I do not bother explaining to Finn the fine details, but Poe seems to get some of why I want so desperately to save Ben from himself.

"I'm with you, Rey. This is an obvious trap, but if it eases your mind to at least try to help him, I will help in whatever way I can," Poe says as he readies his ship for takeoff.

Before I leave for the escape pod room, he lowers his voice so only I can hear, "You sure know how to pick em', Rey. I'm insanely jealous."

"I.." I lick my lips, and stammer, "I..I'm not doing this because I love him or have some kind of crush on him or something, Poe! I'm doing this for Leia!"

Poe merely shakes his head, grinning, "Yeah, riight."

I find a suitable escape pod and get in. Finn gives me a hug and says, "Well, good luck, Rey. You'll need it. Rey, I..." He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it, Finn?" I ask, eager to get going before the battle gets too thick for me to sneak on board the dreadnaught.

"I...I..." He stammers, shakes his head, and says, "Don't get killed."

"Nor you, my friend." Something about the word friend seems to sadden him more, but I'm too focused on my mission to know or care why that is. I seal the door, and as I'm being shot out of the hatch, I pray that I'm doing the right thing...


	7. Chapter Seven

Kylo...

I _told_ her not to come! I think, as her presence comes closer and closer. The tractor beam has drawn her in, and I lead a platoon of stormtroopers to flank me as I make my way to the landing bay.

Snoke predicted that she would swallow the bait hook, line, and sinker, but I prayed that she had more common sense than this. I should go down to meet her with my mask on, and decide against it. No, let her see how disappointed I am.

 _You are such stupid fool!_ I chide myself sharply. _Both of you are stupid._ I never wanted this, to care, to want someone more than I have ever wanted anything in my miserable excuse for a life. _To_ _fall in love._

"Open it," I order the stormtroopers, and they do, dragging Rey out. They cuff her into binders, and as I meet her eyes I forget why I am here, even my own name for a second.

She looks at me, pleadingly, but I simply order, "Take her to a conference room."

I inform Snoke's ship that we have Rey in custody. "Very good, Commander Ren, very good. I will see the proof for myself."

I secure Rey's binders to a chair in one of the officer's conference rooms. "You shouldn't have come," I say, raking a hand through my hair.

She turns to face me, and says, "I had to. I think you know why, Ben."

She is glaring at me, forcing me to contradict her. When I don't, she bites her lip and asks, "What do you think he will do to me?"

"Try to turn you, at first. If that doesn't work, torture you before killing you," I admit. Rey gulps, but otherwise does not show fear. Her fierce bravery amazes me even now. I fight the urge to kiss her right here and now.

Snoke's image forms in a hologram and he looks Rey over like a prized cow; it sickens me but I hide my disgust behind my impassive expression. "I am satisfied with the evidence," He says coldly, with the hint of a sneer, "Bring her to my chambers, Ren. Alone." The message goes out, and I unlatch Rey from the chair.

It isn't until we get into an elevator that I unlock her binders and push the stop button. The car jolts in its movement and Rey says, "You don't have to do this."

"I have no choice. I _warned_ you to stay away, Rey!" I shout. "But you refused. How could you be so recklessly stupid?"

A hurt look comes into her eyes, and I'm instantly sorry that I raised my voice. "Do you not know? Kylo, _please_ don't do this. It's not too late," She pleads.

"Know what, Rey?"

"That...that..." She seems to gather her courage and says, "That I _love_ you. _Both_ of you. So much it hurts."

"You...you can't mean that. The things I've done. To my family, to you, to so many innocents..How can you just sweep all of that under the rug?" I ask, disbelieving, "Should I call you Saint Reyna?"

She takes a bold step towards me, then another, and then she goes on her toes to caress my cheek. I have never physically touched her, except for the briefest of touches, but I am unprepared for how her simple touch electrifies my senses. I meet her beautiful hazel eyes and rake my hands in her hair, drawing her into a deep, soft kiss. I push her up against the wall of the elevator, and wrap her legs around me. I leave a trail of kisses down her neck and gently nip her.

"Ben!" Rey gasps as I grab her firm sexy ass, and allow her to feel how hard this is making me. If she thought our little rough kiss we shared through the force was enough to satisfy me, she is sadly mistaken. I begin to explore the curves and planes of Rey's body, and growl as she tentatively reaches underneath my shirt to trail a finger down my abs and hooks it into the waistband of my pants...

🌌🌌🌌

  
Rey..

I shouldn't be doing this, I repeat over and over in my mind as Kylo practically throws me against the elevator wall and begins to kiss and touch...well, everywhere. I feel...a hardness between my legs, and I know what it is, but no one has ever told me what men do to women in the bedroom, and none of the other scavengers on Jakku ever bothered to explain the details to me.

He sets me down on the ground and I reach up beneath his shirt to trail a finger down his perfectly toned abs. I want...something I can't put a name to, but I want it so bad I could scream. I hook my finger into the waistband of his pants and purr in a voice I can't believe is mine, "Take this off."

Kylo chuckles, "Only if you will say yes," He kisses me all over my face, beginning with my forehead, my eyelids, and finally a kiss while kneading my breasts. He is teasing my already sore, aching nipples, and I can't help but moan.

"Say yes, Rey. Say it and I will give us both what we want," He whispers in my ear. I know what he wants: he wants me to join him; to be his completely.

"I won't...won't give up the light," I say with care.

Kylo grins and says, "But you want to say yes."

"I do. I just...I can't become dark to have you. I won't." I feel the mood of earlier slipping away, and I have a feeling that if I let it slip away it won't come back. Ever.

Kylo sighs, and steps away from me, "There is no light or dark, Rey, just the Force. I only want you to join me, to bring balance to both sides. Can you do that?"

"Yes," I say, finding that I can do that, no matter what that involves. "I love you, Ben, all of you no matter what. What do I have to do?"

"Trust me. No matter what happens in the throne room. Can you do that?" I nod, and he puts the binders on me. I want to ask him about our make out session and he says mentally, _"Oh, we'll be picking that up soon if all goes well. I want to make it special for us both."_

We make ourselves presentable and Kylo pushes the elevator button to continue its ascent to Snoke' s chambers. I know he's preparing himself mentally, so I do the same. When the doors open, two guards in red uniforms usher us inside a dark, cavernous room with all red walls...


	8. Chapter Eight

Rey...

The throne room is vast. Blood red walls, polished black marble floors. Nothing else to indicate habitation, other than a huge black throne that looks like it is carved from rough slate, on a dais of at least twenty steps. Upon it is a severely scarred, haggard old man, wearing yellow robes that cling to his skeletal frame like a shroud. His eyes are as cold and unfeeling as a snake's, and seem to see right through us as they take our measure and find it severely lacking.

Kylo kneels in deference to Snoke, and Snoke says in his cold, dark voice, pleased, "My faith in my young apprentice is restored at last. Come, child, I would look upon you more."

"No," I say defiantly, "I will not."

He tries mind control, "You _will_ come here."

I remain where I am, and Snoke flicks a wrist. My binders unlock and fly across the room. My lightsaber flies from my belt and lands on the arm rest of the throne. Well, there goes _that_ plan to just kill him outright. Kylo told me in the elevator to follow his lead, and I remain where I am.

Snoke lifts his hand and I feel myself lifting up off the ground and towards the throne. I am two feet across from Snoke, and I fight the urge to spit in his face.

"Ah. The girl we all have heard so much about. I expected more. You will tell me all that you know of the Resistance and their plans," Snoke says.

"Fuck you," I say, and spit. Snoke closes his hand into a fist and I feel him choking me with the force. "Such fire! You really do have the spirit of a true Jedi. No matter. I can get whatever I want without words."

I see Kylo looking up at me, and I hear Ben's sad voice say, " _Just give him what he wants, it will be easier for you."_

Kylo's darker voice says, " _Resist_ _him_ , _Rey_. _Block_ _him_ _out_ _however_ _long_ _you_ _can_ , _he_ _is_ _testing_ _you_." I give no indication that I heard Kylo, but focus on memories of Jakku, as I feel Snoke probe my mind.

Snoke growls in annoyance, and says, "You think _he_ can help you?? Such youthful fancy! I will show you what true power is, foolish child." He begins to probe my mind deeper and deeper, and I feel my body hover in the air. He is also shocking my body, and it hurts like hell, but not nearly as bad as that monster inside of my head.

I am reminded of Kylo first probing my mind, and it hurt, but that was a gentle caress compared to this outright rape. _No, He cannot take that from you, Rey. He can erase everything but Kylo,_ I decide then and there.

"Now..give. me. everything..." Snoke says, driving the mind probe in even deeper.

I let out a primal scream, and he flings me to the ground in contempt.

Kylo looks down at me impassively, and Snoke says, "Now, my faithful apprentice. Fulfill your destiny and kill this girl."

There is a brief moment where I truly believe Kylo will kill me, and that is when I begin to cry. He ignites his saber, and points it at my neck, poised to cut my head off. Then I hear my lightsaber ignite and Snoke's body is cut in half. My lightsaber flies into my hand, and I ignite it.

...

Everything happens all at once as Snoke's elite guards surround us on all sides. We are back to back, and I touch his hip, indicating that we split up. My world shrinks to my blue lightsaber in my hands, and the rage guiding my movements as I cut them down one by one. I behead my last man, and rush to Kylo's side as we fight back to back again. When all of the guards lie dead at our feet and the room smells of roasted dead flesh is when Kylo holsters his lightsaber.

He is looking up at the throne with an acquisitive eye, and I go up to him. "We should leave soon, they will be sending more soldiers soon," I say.

"Yes. We need to leave it _all_ behind. The Jedi, the sith, the resistance, First Order, they are all a means to an end," Kylo says, "So long as I have you by my side, we can shape this universe any way we wish."

He kneels at my feet, and takes my hands in his gloved ones. "Will you stand with me, Rey, in this new universe?"

I am overcome with so many emotions. He is not exactly asking me to be his wife, but it is the equivalent of a marriage proposal, and I realize that I have been waiting for this for a long time.

"Ben!" I gasp, and I'm about to reply when I hear Finn behind me say, "Rey, what are you doing??"

🌌🌌🌌

  
Finn...

The dreadnaught is in chaos when Poe and I land and we go in guns blazing. The Resistance is trying to escape in their transport ships, but Poe and I kill more than our fair share of officers and stormtroopers before we locate the elevator to Snoke's chambers.

The long elevator ride is unnerving, and I am expecting resistance from more guards, but we needn't have feared. Poe decides to keep a lookout for stray soldiers, and says, "Go get your girl, and meet me back here."

The double doors open, and elite red guards are dead all around me. Then I see Rey and Kylo Ren in the center of the room. I have never seen the monster without his creepy black mask on, but I am first struck by how young he is, and the fact that he has a face that more than a few women would call handsome.

He is kneeling at Rey's feet, and taking her hands in his gently. They are looking at each other with so much love it tears at my heart. Kylo Ren, the infamous, ruthless Commander of Starkiller Base is kneeling at the feet of the girl of my dreams, and _proposin_ g to her!

"Rey, what are you doing??" I blurt. Rey is about to give her reply when she notices me in the room. They give each other a look of understanding, and he nods his head. She comes to me, and I realize that if I'm going to reveal my heart to her it better be now.

"That _can't_ be what I think I saw." I grab her arm, and Kylo moves to defend her, but she shakes her head, "Rey, listen to me. He is a monster! You have never seen him in action, had to carry out his orders, but such a man cannot be saved or redeemed. I do not think he is even capable of love."

Rey wrenches her arm away from me, and asks, "And why do you care so much, Finn? Tell me that. You are my friend. I care about you, but what gives you the right to question _my_ decisions?"

"I _love_ you, Rey!" I shout, crying, "From the first moment you saved me on Jakku, I knew I loved you. Please, Rey. Don't do this. Come back with me, to your family."

"Finn, I love him," Rey says, shaking her head. "He is my other half, my heart. I can't explain it other than that. When you find that in your life no one will be able to take their place in your heart."

I want nothing more than to crawl into a dark hole and die, but I make one last plea, "But he's...Kylo Ren, Rey. Are you sure you are doing the right thing?"

Rey looks to Kylo, who is sitting on one of the steps to the throne, and his smile scares me more than his violent temper. "Yes. Tell Leia...General Organa, I mean, that Ben and I are fine." She kisses my left cheek, and adds, "Go, before you and Poe are discovered here." I should have kept walking, but just before I leave the throne room I hear Rey say 'yes,' and Kylo Ren pulling her into his arms and kissing her in celebration.

Poe meets me outside, and I drop the bombshell that Rey is defecting, and possibly going to be Kylo Ren's wife. Poe' s eyes widen in astonishment, but then he says bitterly, "He's one lucky asshole then. He better treat her like a Queen, or I'll kill him myself."

"You mean, you..." I begin, but trail off.

Poe laughs, "Love her? Like...romantically?" I only nod my head.

He shakes his head, "Nah, man, she's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but she's like a sister to me. I'm just saying that he better be good to Rey, or he'll have me to answer to. Now, let's get the hell out of here, so we can make it to Crait with the others."

We have to fight our way to the landing bay, and are about to board Poe's x-wing when I hear Phasma's voice say mockingly behind us, "Ah, at last the traitor has returned. Leaving so soon, are we?"

"Finn, man, we don't have time for this," Poe tries to say, but I shake him off. "She isn't worth it, man." I can't decide if he is talking about Phasma or Rey, but I don't care, it's about time I dealt with this crazy bitch once and for all.

I am given a saber bo staff that is similar to a lightsaber in that it cuts like one, but is doublesided. Our fight has drawn quite the crowd of stormtroopers, and they create a perimeter around us. Phasma is given a saber staff, and I gulp. She may be good with a blaster, but she is lethal with the staff.

Poe is corralled into this, and is about to pull out his blaster when Phasma orders, "No, take the pilot to the detention area. I want him restrained and ready for questioning."

"Yes, Captain," A stormtrooper says, and Poe puts up quite the fight, trying to punch or tackle whoever comes at him, but in the end he is stunned. The last I see of him he is being dragged away to the detention area, as the ship around us is being shot up by resistance fighters.

I can't see if they are boarding Poe on a cruiser, but I pray Rey and Poe are alright and are safe. Phasma and I begin to circle each other, looking for openings in our defenses. I attack, and Phasma defects it easily. We parry and block at a breakneck speed, but I have never had her skill, and she gets more strikes in than me. Plus, she has the force on her side as well.

She gets into my mind easily, and laughs. "How cute, FN-2187. You fancied yourself in love. Well, you won't have to pine too much longer, _traitor."_

She flicks her wrist, almost lazily, and disarms me. I feel the force making me fall to my knees, but I can't resist it, she's too strong. "Any last words, FN-2187?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'll see you in hell, bitch," I say, and spit in her face. Phasma brings down her saber staff, and just as it takes off my head, I whisper, "Rey..."

🌌🌌🌌

  
Phasma...

The traitor is dead. Why do I feel nothing? Hux detaches himself from his platoon and joins the crowd that is now disbursing. I know that the ship is breaking up all around us, but the sight of FN-2187's headless body fascinates me for some reason.

The fool loved the Force sensitive scavenger girl from Jakku. A stormtrooper is not meant to feel anything but loyalty to their superiors. Yet he loved her to the end. How strange, indeed.

"We have to go, Phasma," Hux points out the obvious. "The pilot is already loaded, and I noticed that Commander Ren took the scavenger prisoner again."

I swallow my misgivings about Kylo Ren, and say dutifully, "Very good, General. All is secure here." We board the last cruiser, and as we chase the resistance to the Crait system I see the dreadnaught blow up like a bomb, and a black cruiser detach itself from the resistance ships, and jump into hyperspace in the direction of Ahc-to. What the hell is Kylo Ren playing at? I have to find out..


	9. Chapter Nine

Rey...

I didn't want to go back to Ahtc-to for Master Luke, but Kylo insisted. I told him that Luke had already forgiven him, but he insisted I check out the sleeping chamber of the ship, and I'm not surprised that it is simple, but has some small touches of elegance: A gilt edged mirror, a small, black wardrobe with extra clothes in it. A comfortable bed made up with black satin sheets on it underneath two thick comforters. The other sleeping chambers are small and Spartan, compared to Kylo's small, but beautiful chamber.

I locate the stand-up shower and bathroom in the next room. I need a shower, and sleep. My head still aches from Snoke's mind probe. I run the hot water, and I am about to put in shampoo when I can feel Kylo behind me.

I'm about to turn around, but he whispers, "Don't turn around. Trust me."

He holds me flush against him, and I realize that he is just as naked as I am. He snakes a hand around my waist, and uses the other to dip a finger inside of me.

"Ohh, Ben," I moan. He dips another finger in, and I gasp at the intimacy. Kylo continues to finger my pussy as I moan. I reach behind me, and grab his cock, which is slick and hard as a rock. I stroke, and he claims my mouth, meeting me stroke for stroke. He growls deep in his throat and wraps my legs around his hips, kissing me roughly. He pushes me up against the wall, and enters me slowly.

I feel a sharp pain inside, and I cry out. Kylo stops his thrusting to whisper softly in my ear, "Are you okay?" I nod and I wrap my arms around him for support. I am almost scared he will drop me as he moves deep inside of me, but he never does, he is so strong.

Our bodies move as one, until we both reach our climax. We shudder against one another as Kylo releases me. We finish up showering together, and I am finally able to see him naked. Scars dot his muscled arms and back, but all of them are minor, compared to the healed lightsaber scar I gave him on Starkiller Base. Otherwise, he is beautiful, and I cannot believe that he is mine.

We dry off, and change. I have to change into one of his spare shirts, and it is baggy on me, but will serve as a nightshirt just fine.

"You go ahead and sleep, I have to run some checks on the cruiser," Kylo says, kissing me, "I'll be back soon, promise."

"Ben." He turns to face me and says, "Yes, Rey?"

"Thank you."  
"For what?"

"For everything." Kylo smiles, and leaves me in the sleeping chamber. He joins me in the bed an hour later, and I fall asleep securely cradled in his arms...

🌌🌌🌌

  
Kylo...

I try not to wake Rey as I untangle myself from her. I study her body instinctively seeking my warmth, and I am filled with so much love for her that it pains me. I study her as I did in the interrogation room, and shake my head. Has it really only been five months since our first meeting on Takodana?

I could easily have just taken my Uncle's location from her mind, and left her there for FN-2187 and my father to find. But I was intrigued by her, and it did not help matters that I rode the entire journey back to Starkiller Base with her unconscious in my arms. I refused to let anyone touch her or carry her when we landed. No, it had to be me, and I justified my reason being that I didn't want her tortured.

How could I know that the Force had such grand plans for us? I fight against the urge to convince my Uncle to look after her while I assist the resistance from within the First Order. I make coffee, a simple breakfast of oatmeal and strawberries, and take it up to the cockpit. We are nearly in Ahc-to's atmosphere. I could just fly the ship manually, but I keep it on autopilot so I can be alone with my thoughts and eat in peace.

" _Leaving her would be your best option, brother,"_ Ben says in my mind, and chuckles, " _But I think that ship sailed last night when you slept with her."_

"You had your chance with her. You blew it in the throne room when you told her not to resist Snoke," I murmur.

" _You are not good for her."_  
 _"And you are?"_ I shoot back.

" _Maybe neither of us are,"_ Ben says and goes away. I am left in my own mind, only the rage that usually drives me is gone. Ahtc-to comes into view, and I sense my Uncle is still there. Good.

Rey comes in, dressed in her desert clothes, her hair done up in her three buns. She drinks her coffee and runs through the checklist.

"I'm a little afraid of seeing Master Luke again," She says, "We didn't leave on the best of terms."

I reach over and squeeze her hand. I take the cruiser off of autopilot, and land the cruiser as close to the Jedi ruins as possible. When we disembark, Uncle Luke meets us, green lightsaber ignited.

Rey takes my hand in hers, and Luke holsters his lightsaber. He embraces Rey and she says, "I didn't want to come with all that is going on, but Ben insisted."

Uncle Luke approaches me, and looks me over. After a long moment of being scrutinized, he favors me with a smile and says, "I never thought to see you again, Ben. Or that you would get married."

I blush. Uncle Luke laughs, "Come, let's get you two inside so we can talk..."


	10. Chapter Ten

Rey...

It feels so strange to be back on Ahtc-to, considering that master Luke expelled me for using the force to contact Kylo. But now I notice that Luke seems resigned to us, and is happy to see his nephew again. Master Luke is sharing some funny anecdotes from the old days when Kylo's parents fought the empire together. I am encouraged by the fact that I can listen to these stories without breaking down into tears.

Then I feel the Force overwhelm me with sadness, and I realize something bad has just happened.

Kylo comes to my side and asks softly, "Are you alright?"

I shake my head, and see Leia being sucked out into space after First Order tie fighters destroy the bridge of her ship. Kylo senses it too and we hold each other, sobbing. She died instantly, peacefully, one could argue, and yet the loss feels more keen to me than losing Han, because we were closer. Luke seems to be the only one stoic about this, and I wonder how he can keep his heart so on ice.

"Because she would not want anyone to cry for her," Luke answers, making us break apart. "I love my sister, but she is at peace, and she died for what she believed in. You should honor her that way."

"At least _her_ blood is not on my hands," Kylo murmurs, and stands up, and begins to walk away. I follow him, calling his name. He stops, and we embrace. I kiss him, and he wipes at his eyes, "I need to take a walk along the beach," He kisses my forehead, and my lips, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

He walks away, and I walk back to the campsite. Master Luke is tending to the fire, and lost in his own thoughts. "Leia loved you as her own. I'm glad, she always wanted a daughter," Luke says, smiling sadly. "I see a lot of her in you, Rey. I suppose that is why I was so protective of you. I thought if I could keep you away from what I saw in your future that I could avoid involving myself in the resistance's problems."

"What did you see, master?" I am almost afraid to ask.

"My final stand, the Force balancing itself at last." Luke shrugs his shoulders, "It is strange to know that the end comes for me, knowing that my line will continue through a union the Force willed."

I blush at this, and shake my head at the mention of children. "But how is that possible, master? The texts said that such an attachment was forbidden. I don't blame you for expelling me but I feel like I failed you."

"Yes, because it is dangerous the bond," Luke says. He pokes a stick to stir the cooling embers of the logs, and sparks fly up. "For the two Force users, for the children they would have. To be so strong with the Force from a young age, it could make a child go mad. I believe this is the force attempting to keep balance itself out by joining your connection to it with Ben. Do you feel that?"

"Yes. He feels.." I close my eyes and extend my awareness Kylo's way. "...Conflicted. Should I go to Crait alone? Stay here with Rey in peace?" I pull my awareness away from Kylo, respecting his privacy. I open my eyes, and Luke is nodding his head.

"Exactly. I can only sense his grief, nothing directly in his mind. He can do the same to you. Nothing will ever be private between you again. But a Force bond such as this is rare, almost unheard of. I have never seen it before in my lifetime, which is why I was so terrified." Luke stands and kills the fire.

I help him clean up, and as we are putting things away in his hut, Luke rummages in a storage chest. He hands me a small black box, and two holo drives.

"One of these messages is for you, the other is for Ben. They are both from Leia," He explains, "And she wanted Ben to have this box."

"Do you know what the messages say?" I ask, almost not wanting to know. Luke nods, but doesn't tell me. I don't push him further, and I think that if I did, he would resent me a little for it. So I thank him and make my way back to the big black First Order ship that is my home away from home.

I pour a glass of sweet blush wine, and find a holo terminal. I put my message in. Blue light shines upward, and I see Leia sitting on one of her comfy brown suede couches in her ship's chambers.

" _Rey, if my brother has given you this holo disc, it means that I am dead. I want so much to thank you for what you are doing for my son, and that it won't always be easy, but always remember your love for each other, and you can get through anything together. Ben has always been strongwilled, stubborn, like his parents. But he has a good heart underneath it all. I wish you all my luck in this."_

Her eyes find mine and she seems to look right through me as she says, " _Peace must be achieved in the galaxy, by any means necessary. I task you and Ben to end this war by whatever means is at your disposal. Make a better universe than what the previous generation did, for yourselves and your children. Lastly, I just want to say that I love you, Rey. Your real parents may have treated you like nothing, but you are everything in my eyes."_

Leia's message ends, and I take out the message. I am so overwhelmed by Leia's love for me that I can't stop crying. It is when I am lying in bed that Kylo comes back. He gets ready for bed, and he wakes me gently with a kiss.

"Did Luke give you this?" Kylo asks, holding the black felt box. I sit up and nod my head.

Kylo opens it, and two rings come out. "What are they?" I ask lamely. I know they are rings, but I assume they are Han and Leia's wedding rings.

"They're..." Kylo breathes, "They belonged to my grandparents, Rey. I thought my grandmother's ring was buried with her on Naboo. My grandfather rarely wore his, because they wed in secret to avoid scandal. I never thought...I never dreamed my mother kept them all of these years."

He takes off his gloves and tries Anakin's gold band on his right hand. The ring has scrolling roses engraved on it, and it fits him perfectly. Padme's ring is delicate but has a center marquise cut sapphire in the center, surrounded by diamonds. It's beautiful, and it has an engraving inside the band: 'From now until forever'.

"I know I already asked this on Snoke's ship, but will you-"

"Yes! A thousand times, yes!" I shout, kissing him fiercely. Kylo laughs, and slips his grandmother's ring on my left ringfinger.

"It suits you..wife."

"You too...husband," I say, savoring the foreign word on my tongue. I say the only thing that I can think of, "I love you, Ben Kylo Solo. So much."

"I love you too, Rey. My beautiful desert flower."

"Oh, Ben," I sigh, as we kiss softly and lie in each other's arms. He kisses the top of my head, and that is when I remember Ben's holo message. "Oh! That reminds me. Leia left you a message as well. I already played mine tonight," I say tiredly.

"I'll watch it later, love," Kylo says, and kisses my hand, the one with his grandmother's ring on it. I roll over, and surrender to my aching weariness. It's been a long journey, and I savor sleeping on solid ground for once...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kylo's Pov...

I wake up early at first light. I have always been an early riser, even as a child. Rey looks so peaceful, so untroubled in sleep that it breaks my heart that I may have to leave her here or on Naboo to keep her safe. She would rail against this if she knew, but I cannot let General Hux get his hands on her. Rey is the only family left to me, save Chewbacca, and the last time I saw the wookie, he damned near killed me with his bow blaster.

No, I can't let my wife fall into the First Order's hands, I decide. I roll that word around in my mind for a minute: _wife._ I never thought that I would ever get married, or fall in love for that matter. I have never allowed any woman to see me at my worst the way Reyna has. The strength of her love for me makes me want to be a better man for her.

I leave the bed and smooth back the stray tendrils of brown hair that cover her face; her skin is less tan than when I met her, but it's still beautiful, as the rest of her is. My God, I am becoming such a sap, I think, as I walk the small bridge of the ship and eat breakfast.

After eating, and running the ship's safety checks, I pick up my mother's holo disc for me, and plug it into the holo drive. My mother's face comes into view. She is seated in her command chambers aboard one of her ships.

_"Ben. My darling, brave son. If you are watching this, then I am dead, and I hope that I address you, and not your Sith side, Kylo Ren._

_"Ben, I want to take this time to apologize for abandoning you to fight the First Order, to send you to train with your Uncle on Ahc-to. I know that you needed more than what either me or your father could give you at the time. I wish so much to get that time back. But what's done is done, and nothing can change that. I only ask for your forgiveness now, because win or lose, this will be my last war._

_"I recently met your Reyna. She is truly a wonderful, warm-hearted girl who loves you more than she likes to admit."_ Leia laughs sadly, and wipes at her chocolate brown eyes, his eyes, in fact, " _I am giving you and your future wife my parent's wedding rings. Whether you marry this girl or another, I want you to promise me that you will do right by her. You will honor her, protect her, and be there for her. You will protect your family._

_"If you are not branded a traitor by the First Order, I want you to destroy it from within. I need a double agent, Ben. I dare not ask Poe Dameron or that stormtrooper defector, but you. I know that Rey will hate being left behind in safety, but the resistance needs help, Ben. We are on our last legs here, and if you can work both sides I can forgive you fully for what Snoke urged you to do in killing your father."_

The message ends and I rub at my eyes. Of course my mother would make her approval of my being with Rey conditional! Stick your fingers into the fire and report all that you know to the rebels while being Kylo Ren. In return, here are my parent's rings and the passcodes to all of my mother's Naboo residences.

I slam my fist on the table, and notice Rey is puttering about the galley. She jumps at my burst of anger, and sits across from me, stirring sugar into some hot tea. She reaches across the table and takes my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks. I want to say no, but I play her my message, thinking it's better to hear it from my mother than me.

She watches it in silence, and when it is done, she begins to cry. "I wish you didn't have to do this, Ben," Rey finally says, wiping at her eyes. "I told her about how my parents abandoned me on Jakku so they could go to the local canteen. And now she wants to take you away from me. I can't do this, please don't leave me like they did, I beg you."

"I don't have a choice in the matter, and-"

I try to take her hands in mine, but she stands up and says, "No! I...I can't do this! Please, please don't make me go through this."

I move to hold her, but she slaps me, and she is about to leave the bridge when I grab her arm and pull her to me.

Rey fights me, but as I kiss her, she relaxes and breaks the kiss. "I _hate_ her for doing this to us," Rey says coldly.

"Welcome to my world, sweetheart," I say cynically. "I had thought after all these years she would have changed, but I was wrong. Nothing was more important to her than the resistance. I'm just surprised that she wanted to lord over my father's death in order to guilt trip me to serve _her_ agenda at the very end."

"You did kill her husband."  
I sigh, and nod my head, "Yes, and now she wants to punish us both for that stupid mistake. I kill her husband, and she arranges to have my wife live in luxury so I can atone for my crime."

Rey looks at me, confused now, and I explain what Uncle Luke told me last night. I am to leave Rey on Naboo with passcodes to all of my grandmother's residences. She will have servants, human and droid, millions of credits, Resistance guards to keep her safe. Everything a high born lady could want or desire, but she could not leave the system to look for me. Only I could come to her when it was safe for me to visit, and won't draw suspicion.

"So, a gilded cage, essentially," Rey says. "I could always escape, I am trained in the force. Your mother has no right to imprison me like this."

"And if you did arrive on a stardestroyer, what then, Rey?" I ask. "I would have to take you prisoner, and make it appear I am torturing you as I almost had to do when we first met. I hate my mother for this, but-"

"Don't tell me you're taking her side!" Rey snarls.

"I'm not, but if I'm going to be doing this, I would prefer you safe and well provided for than dead at Hux's hands. I can't do my job if I'm worried about you," I say, embracing her. I kiss the top of her head, and whisper, "I love you too much for that."

"I love you too, which is why it sickens me that you have to leave me," Rey says, taking out a handkerchief and drying her eyes. "When are we leaving for Naboo?"

"Uncle Luke said this afternoon, he wants to do some last minute meditations before the journey," I explain. Rey nods, seemingly resigned to this plan, but I know she is seething with resentment, it's coming off her like waves...

\----

When Uncle Luke boards the cruiser later that afternoon, he whistles and says, "The last one of these I was on was a cargo cruiser. It didn't have these kinds of amenities."

I shrug my shoulders, "Perks of being a Commander. The First Order loves to spoil their officers in order to make them feel like their service is worthwhile to the cause of keeping order in the universe."

"Ah, yes. Of course." Luke notices Rey's angry expression and he says, "So he told you."

"Yes," Rey says, crossing her arms, "I don't suppose you had anything to do with your sister imprisoning me on a planet I have never been on in my life."

"No, but it is to keep you safe."

"Without Ben I can never be truly safe," She shoots back. "If I am to live in safety like this, I _won't_ be kept a prisoner, master. Otherwise, I am coming with you both."

Luke smiles, and says, "Understood. We can even claim that we had to make repairs to the ship in order for you both to say goodbye properly."

Rey smiles and nearly knocks Uncle Luke over when she hugs him. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, master-"

"Luke," My Uncle corrects her, laughing. "Please, Rey. If we won't be training any time soon, you can call me Luke."

"Sorry, force of habit...Uncle," Rey says, and shyly reveals the ring on her finger.

"It suits you. Now, can we be underway? I think we've delayed leaving long enough," Luke says. I run the safety checks for take off, and after putting in the coordinates for Naboo, I go to check on Rey, who is busying herself with making dinner for three.

"Still angry with me?" I ask, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

"No. But, I am glad that we can have a small honeymoon, at least," Rey says, stirring in some noodles into her seafood stirfry on the stove. She could have just replicated the whole dish, but she likes to work hands on, I know. "I hear that there are areas of Naboo that are peaceful and romantic," She adds.

"Yes, and my grandmother had a home in the lake country and the coast, she loved the water," I say, nibbling on her ear.

Rey giggles and says, "Stop." I lick along the edge of her ear, and she giggles some more, "Ben, stop! Seriously, that tickles."

"And how will you punish me if I don't?" I ask, chuckling. Rey turns around and begins to kiss me. I meet her kiss for kiss, but then she reaches into my pants and begins to stroke my cock. I gasp. Her touch feels so damn good, and as I start to lift up her shirt to knead her breasts she gives me one last kiss and steps away from me. I am hard as a rock, and she knows it. I move to touch her again, but she slaps me lightly and says, "Uh uh, mister. You cannot have dessert before dinner. Now let me cook in peace."

"Yes, ma'am," I say, grinning. I go back to the cockpit, and I catch Uncle Luke's grin before he goes back to flying the cruiser.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm happy for you, Ben," Luke says, "She's a good girl."

"Yes, she is. And it's wrong of my mother to make me leave her like this, Uncle. If something happens to her, and I'm not there to protect her..."

"I know. But she will safer this way, Ben. Trust me."

After dinner, we go over the plan. We will explain to the First Order that I had to go to Ahc-to to take Luke into custody. But we were driven off course, and had to land to make repairs. The scavenger died trying to defend her master against my taking him to Hux.

"And my body? Won't Hux demand proof of that?" Rey asks.

"I will say that you are buried on Ahc-to," I say. "It will take a bit of acting on my part, but I believe I can convince Hux not to investigate any further than that."

"Okay, this could work," Rey says, "If you both can act this out well. Meanwhile, I land on Naboo with a false identity, and live a lifestyle completely alien to my life on Jakku."

"You'll do fine, Rey," Luke says, "It's convincing General Hux I'm worried about."

"Let me deal with him, you just act the prisoner who gives them false information," I say. We go over the plan five times before agreeing that we better call it a night.

When I go to my chambers, I'm expecting Rey to be asleep, but when I knock on the door, I am unprepared for what I find...


	12. Chapter Twelve

Rey...

I manage to find all of Kylo's candles and light them. The room is bathed in its soft light, and I burn some sweet smelling incense to create the right mood. I wish that I had a proper nightgown to wear, but my tanktop and panties will have to do, I suppose. I leave my hair down, and wait for Kylo to knock on the door.

It comes half an hour later, and I unlock the door with the Force. Kylo comes in and locks the door behind him. When I teased him earlier in the galley he was Ben, the brown in his eyes told me so, but now he is Kylo.

Without a word, he plunges his hands into my hair and kisses me passionately, roughly. He then kisses along my throat, licking me all the way down to my collarbone, and nips my throat. He presses me up against him, and he reaches underneath my shirt to tease and twist my nipples as he kisses me.

"Tell me to stop," Kylo whispers, his voice almost hoarse.

"No," I say.

"Then turn around." I do, and he almost yanks my tanktop off of me. I take off his shirt and run my hands down his perfect abs, and reach into his pants. I pull out his cock, and kneel at his feet. I suck him, slowly at first, and then faster and faster when I see how it's affecting him.

"Oh...Shit, Rey," He gasps, and all but throws me on the bed. He takes off the rest of his clothes and shoes, and enters me hard. We wrestle for dominance as we make love, and when we finally climax we do it together.

We collapse in each other's arms exhausted, but satisfied. There is a sore ache between my legs that feels almost pleasurable, and if I weren't so tired I could make love again. But I don't, and I have no intention of leaving my husband's arms tonight.

I sleep well, and have no dreams...

🌌🌌🌌

It takes a week to journey to Naboo, and despite evidence of the First Order's presence, we encounter no stormtroopers to waylay us at the ship depot.

Naboo is famous around the universe for its love of art, fashion, and architecture; it is, in essence, the center of all culture and refinement. I begin to see how generous General Organa was in her will in keeping me safe from the First Order. Her mother had been Queen of these people once, though it is a sort of Presidential title, I suppose. Still, she ruled so well that the Senate almost voted to change Naboo's laws so she could rule for a third term.

There are monuments to Queen Amidala everywhere as we walk through the ship depot. I pause and look up at one of the statues. She had noble, beautiful features, and I am astonished by how lovely she looks. I see clear family resemblances to her and Leia, and I almost feel overwhelmed by the legacy I am now a part of.

"Your grandmother was very beautiful, Ben," I say, in awe.

He wraps his arms around me and says, "Not as much as you are, my love." He kisses my temple, "Come, we should go to the cafe, our contact is there."

We go inside, and order some coffees. We find a booth towards the back of the cafe, and a tall blonde woman skinny as a rail and dressed in a fashionable flowing red gown sits down across from us.

"Princess Reyna?" The woman asks me curiously. I knew that I would be addressed by some ridiculous title, but I feel silly being called a Princess, given my background all the same.

"Yes," I say, feigning confidence. The woman smiles, and winks at Kylo, who ignores her attempt to flirt with him.

She clears her throat, and takes out several manila folders out of her black leather briefcase, and places them on the table.

"As you can see, before I can escort you to the estate at lake aktan, there is some paperwork to go over and sign," The woman says. "Mostly they are deeds to every property Queen Amidala has ever owned, and the release of her finances into both of your names."

"And I would need to sign these as well, per my mother's instructions?" Kylo asks.

"Yes, Prince Benjamin. Princess Leia was most specific in her instructions," The woman answers in clipped, polite tones, "I was given to understand that you recently wed, but had not yet had a priest officiate the ceremony."

"No point when we are already married, miss? You seem to have neglected to tell us your name," Kylo says with some sarcasm. I kick him under the table.

"You can call me Andrea, my lord," Andrea says. "But Naboo's laws are quite clear, you cannot be officially wed without a priest to sign the license. We are a rather religious culture, I'm afraid. The deeds to the properties and transfer of funds are more straightforward. As no one of Her Grace's lineage has been present to claim ownership of these properties in some years, the government has lovingly restored them to their past glory, and has made them museums of sorts."

"But if we can prove we are related to Her Grace..." I begin, and Andrea smiles knowingly.

"Why, then they belong to you both, naturally," Andrea says. "All that was Her Grace's will be yours and you can live anywhere on Naboo as one of the nobility."

"And here I thought being a damn Commander was pretentious," Kylo murmurs as he takes Andrea's gold fountain pen, and signs his name in a fluid script on all of the papers. I sign my name in my school girl cursive next to Kylo's: Reyna Solo.

Andrea looks them over, dates and stamps the documents, and we charter a shuttle to take us to lake aktan. It is night when we arrive, but after a brief ceremony with a local priest, Andrea unlocks the gates to the lake estate.

Andrea made the proper calls on her communicator and we are let in; it takes some arguing with the guards for us to be allowed to keep our lightsabers, but they eventually relent.

We are introduced to our servants, and I cannot believe that I have twelve women who attend to my wardrobe alone. The others keep the grounds, cook, clean, and make sure I never have to lift a finger so long as I live here. Kylo takes all of this in stride, and explains that he is used to the pampering.

"Is there a training room?" I finally ask when Andrea pauses for questions. "If I am to be so...so cared for, I cannot become rusty in my lightsaber skills."

Andrea looks like I just told her I had an incurable disease, but disguises her distaste by saying, "Yes, my lady. Third level, west wing of the estate. But first, your chambers if you would. I already ordered the cooks to prepare dinner."

The estate is massive, ornate in its design, and seems to be constructed all in various shades of marble. I feel like an interloper, and cannot believe that such wealth is mine, and that I am a noble.

Everywhere in this peaceful palace I can feel Padme's and Anakin Skywalker' s presence through the force. They had been happy here, and very much in love. I am comforted that he had felt just as overwhelmed by all of the opulence as I am now.

The bedroom is done in shades of dark blues and silvers, and a huge four person tub dominates the adjoining bathroom. Kylo whistles at the opulence. "I think only Palpatine Palace on Coruscant can compare to this," He says.

I snort, "Of course Snoke would name the Imperial Palace after the former Emperor." We share a laugh and we go to the huge walk in closet. Kylo looks over his grandfather's clothes, and shakes his head.

"I think Anakin hated this crap," Kylo says, "It looks like he never wore them while they stayed here."

"I like him already," I grin, and pick out a silver beaded gown. I hold it up to me, and say, "What do you think?"

"Sexy. I can't wait to see it on you," He says, kissing me. A knock sounded on the door. "That's my cue to let you get ready. I'll see you at dinner, my lady." He bows, and kisses my hand.

My twelve ladies prep me thoroughly, and when they are done with the final touches to my hair and makeup I almost trip a few times in my heels. I make my way to the dining room, and I see Kylo rise from the table as he bows.

He changed into a fine black suit, shaved what little facial hair he had, and looks completely sexy. Where in his childhood did he learn such manners? From our shared memories I never got any glimpses into this part of his education, only his training on Athc-to.

I almost expect my ladies to dine with me, but then I remember that spouses dine with each other, not their servants, unless the lady was alone, or there was trouble in the marriage. We are served a four course meal of veal, salmon, chicken noodle soup, asparagus, and cherry cheesecake for dessert. All of it served on gold edged plates that could have paid for two year's ration of bread and water on Jakku.

We eat in silence while studying one another, and occasionally using the force to pass the salt shaker, or pour a refill glass of champagne. "Do you want to walk the gardens?" Kylo asks, taking my hand in his.

"Lead the way," I say. The gardens, like the rest of the estate is beautiful and perfectly manicured. I know that most girls would love to be showered with such luxury and wealth, but I am a scavenger, used to living the most simple life imaginable. I feel like I'm living some else's life.

"I never liked this part of my life," Kylo says, gesturing to the gardens. "The money, the servants, all of this 'my lord,'and 'lady,' shit. Neither did my father, it's one of the many reasons my parents fought."

"Yet your mother makes you regain your title. Prince Ben, I like it, it suits you some how," I say, holding his hand. He turns to face me, and kisses my hands.

"You noticed that too?"

I nod my head. Kylo laughs.  
"Yes, leave it to my mother to make me uncomfortablely aware of my political situation by thrusting me into my Naboo noble title. For once, I'm glad of her manuvering, because I cannot publicly acknowledge you as my wife to the First Order."

"And yet here..."

"We can do whatever the hell we want. Come, let's test that bed out and see if it's as sturdy as it looks," Kylo says, taking my hand. We make a run for it, and after having a colossal pillow fight we make love until dawn...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kylo...

A week has passed and I feel like shit, because Uncle Luke only gave me and Rey that long to say goodbye to one another properly. I want to stay in this palace playing Lord of the Manor, and making love to my wife every night, but as the servants let Uncle Luke into the estate I feel like my dream is dashed to pieces.

I am reading in the library when I was told of Luke's arrival. I tell the servants that I will see our guest in the parlor. My Uncle is ushered in, and high tea is served. Rey comes in twenty minutes later dressed in beige sweatpants and a black sports bra. She has been training with her lightsaber, only it looks suspiciously like mine.

"Is that mine?" I ask.

"I just made it two days ago," She says with pride, and unclips it from her belt. "I wanted to match you, since I love the design so much."

She winks, and I know she means me. I hold it, and notice the balance and handle is lighter, made for a woman's hands. I ignite it, and purple flames erupt from the blade and cross guard. A gray Jedi's saber, essentially, completely neutral to either the light or dark side of the force. I turn it off and hand it back to Rey.

"It looks like you refurbished my old lightsaber," Luke says dryly. "I almost expected you to make a saber staff."

"Ben is my husband, and he will need his red saber to play his role," Rey explains, eying Luke with some resentment, "I see no reason not to have a saber that displays our union, even if we have to live like this."

"It is for your protection, to keep you safe," Luke says. The line between Rey's eyes tells me all I need to know about her state of mind. I know from experience that it would have been safer for my Uncle to just shut up, but he adds, "Ben cannot be worried constantly about your wellbeing while he is being a double agent and-"

"And this tells me next to nothing," Rey cuts him off, "Yes, I understand the why's of this mission, and why it is necessary, but you cannot sit on your high horse and berate or judge me for something beyond either of our control."

"I'm not judging-"  
"So, the Force is a liar, then?"

"Rey..." I begin, wishing that Luke had arrived at dawn as was originally planned.

Rey looks at me and then at my Uncle. She seems to decide something in her mind, and says in a voice that will brook no trespass, "Then you will both leave in the morning. Make your final preparations, Uncle. Until that time, you will enjoy the dinner I have ordered the cooks to prepare ahead of time."

I watch Rey leave the library, head held high like a Queen, and Luke staring at me, completely shocked by what just happened.

"She really is a worthy successor of your mother," Luke says, taking a sip of his tea. "You must have your hands full with her."

I laugh, "She just wants to be more involved in the action, than being cast aside as a lady. You cannot have expected her to take this well, could you?"

"No, but...It seems out of character for Rey is all. She was much more tactful before, less..."

"Like a Princess?" I supply.  
"Well, yes, exactly."

"I'll talk to her." Luke bows his head and we finish our tea service. We go over the plans again and again before I make my apologies to get ready for dinner. It was after dinner though that made the parting much harder for me to bear...

🌌🌌🌌

Rey...

The dinner went off without a hitch, and Luke was an amusing guest, but I can feel the finality of this day settling like a cold, dead weight on my heart. Especially, from the news I received earlier today from my medical check up.

Ever since my arrival on Naboo I have been feeling off, not quite myself in mind and body. I attributed this to grief, even though the Force was giving me clues in its mild disruptions, when I meditated in the mornings. Then I thought back to my last period: It had been on Athc-to. I have not had a period since, and Kylo and I certainly have not used protection in our trysts.

The medical droids say that I am three weeks pregnant, and my husband has to leave me on Naboo for my protection. I should be overjoyed to tell Kylo this, but I'm scared that the news will make him lose focus, and demand to stay here to raise our baby.

I get out the files and put them on the nightstand so they are easily within reach. I then dismiss my ladies after they undress me, and I put on a robe over my white silk nightgown. I recently bathed so I feel relaxed enough to tell him this.

Kylo comes in, and pours himself a glass of merlot in a crystal glass before offering me some. "I can't, but thank you," I say, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I don't want you to go, Ben."

"I have no choice, my mother saw to that and-"

"Ben, I'm pregnant," I announce. I see his look of amazement, and astonishment at the same time as he asks, "Are you...Are you sure?"

  
"Three weeks certain," I say, and hand him my copy of the medical report. He reads it thoroughly and gets up to begin to pace about the room. He drains his glass of wine, and puts it on the liquor tray. I am almost scared of his reaction, but then he kneels at my feet and begins to cry, kissing my belly over and over again.

"Oh, Rey," He says softly, "My brave, beautiful wife. I can never repay you for the happiness you bring me. Do they know the gender yet?"

"The doctors say it's too soon to tell, but in two months they will know, but..." I bite my lip, and giggle, "But I _think_ that I carry twins. Twins do run in your family, right?"

  
"Yes, heavily. But even if it's just one child, I will love him or her deeply, just as I do you, my love." Kylo says, and kisses me softly, caressing my cheek with the knuckles of his hand. I begin to unbutton his shirt, and he lifts up my nightgown so that I am naked before him.

He undresses and I am treated to the sight of his lithe sexy body. I savor the sight, because I am afraid of when I will see it again. He crawls towards me on the bed and begins to kiss up my legs, to my inner thighs. I almost expect him to go further, but he dips his tongue into my pussy, and I moan as he works my clit and labia. I arch my back and run my hands through his hair as he makes me come with his mouth.

"My turn," I say, and begin to lick and kiss along his chest and abs, and without warning begin to suck his cock furiously. He moans and stiffens in my hands, and I wipe away the little precum that came out of the tip.

I then straddle Kylo, and ride him hard while I hold his hands behind his head. I am just about to climax when he rolls me over and takes me from behind. As with all the other times we have made love, it's been a fight of dominance between us, but this night we surrendered to one another fully, and as a result, I have never felt more loved or complete in my life...

🌌🌌🌌

  
Kylo...

Dawn is just creeping over the horizon. I gather my packed things quietly, and take this time to study Rey's face one last time. I reach my hand out to her through the force, and feel the twins inside of her. My son and daughter. It is too soon to tell medically what she is carrying, but the force tells me this clearly.

I don't want to leave. I promised myself that if I ever became a father myself that I would be there for my child. I would not be like Han Solo. _Well, mom, you got your wish: for me to be as miserable as you and dad were in your marriage. I have two children I may never see, and won't understand the reason why I can't be in their lives._

I leave the room, and find my Uncle in the shuttle already. He says nothing to me, and as the shuttle brings us to the ship port I put on my mask and put his wrists into the binders. We board the ship, and locate General Hux's ship in the Noloid system where the planet Brisbin is located.

I send out the coded frequency, and Hux's face comes over the viewer. "I trust you have a good explanation for your long absence, Ren," He says in his snarky way.

"Oh, I do. I have located Skywalker, and have him in custody. We will be in range of your ship in two days time," I explain, "My ship suffered some damage and I had to make repairs in Naboo."

"Understood, Commander," Hux says, "But I shall expect a full report presently. Over and out."

"Is he always so charming?" Luke asks sarcastically.

"Mostly. Now we fly there, and wait for them to take you into custody."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Can't wait."  
I smile behind my mask, but I don't remove it, I can't do that until I am in my chambers again. Until that time, I sit tight and wait for Hux to come to us in the end...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Poe...

How long has it been since I was brought to this cell? How long has it been since Snoke's ship exploded like a firecracker in the sky? How long has it been since Finn' s head rolled across the ship bay's floor, after that psycho bitch stormtrooper Captain sliced it off with a saber staff? I fear that the answer is too long a time.

Every day I am fed a half ration of what the stormtroopers eat, taken to a bathroom to shower and use the toilet, and then strapped back into the restraint chair. After this, either Hux comes in to question me, or Phasma does. Hux never strikes prisoners, it seems to be beneath him, but the bitch does, only she uses other troopers to reinforce her will on me.

I know very little that happens beyond my cell, but I know that Kylo Ren has been gone for some time. I suspect it has something to do with a Master Skywalker, but I can't be sure. I know it's been days at least since I was moved to this cell after we all had to flee the burning dreadnaught ship.

A buzz sounds at my door, and I try to mentally prepare myself to endure being punched or whipped by the goon squad. The light is off to allow me to sleep. I hear boots clicking on the polished black floors, and a harsh light turns on from the overhead red lights.

"You look worse for wear," I hear Kylo Ren's robotic voice. "They told me you were alive and I didn't quite believe it, and yet here you are."

I can see Kylo's tall figure across from me, and I think to myself: _great, torture didn't work, so they_ _send in the Force user to break my mind._ "Here I am," I say, trying to sound defiant, only it comes out weak. "You people couldn't get anything out of me in all this time, so they send in you. Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Ah. The location of the rebels, yes, you have been vague in that little fact," He says, and pulls out my file.

He takes a minute to flip through it, and sets it aside on the table beside him. "Apparently, Supreme Leader Hux seems to find you valuable enough to keep alive for your skills as a pilot. He believes that he can make you defect to our side."

This was news. Ever since Palpatine, there had only ever been a Force user running the Empire. "You...You mean, _you_ aren't the Supreme Leader?" I ask. "But I thought..."

"No." Kylo seems to look about the room and flicks a hand. I hear cameras going off, and the cell door lock. I hear something being shuffled over to my feet, and Kylo rummage around in a black duffel bag. He takes out a black outfit and puts it on the table by my file.

I then see him unlatch and remove his mask. My eyes widen at how young he is, and how much he looks like his mother General Organa. Apart from the scar Rey gave him on Starkiller Base, he would wager a great many women would fall over themselves to get in his bed.

Kylo chuckles, "Many. But they would have to face Rey's wrath before that could ever happen." Kylo clears his throat, and says, "So, I brought you clothes, spare food, water, and a holo message I want you to give to Rey if you should see her."

"Why? You don't know me. Why the hell would you help one of your enemies?" I ask. Kylo sighs, and takes off his right glove. My eyes take in the sight of the gold wedding band before he puts the glove back on.

"Because it is what Rey would do were she here," Kylo answers, "And because I won't face my wife and tell her that I allowed Phasma to execute one more of her friends. I'm not here by choice the same as you."

He frees me from the restraint chair, and I can't help but try to get a punch or two in. Kylo side steps me easily, and pins me in place with the force. "If I unfreeze you, will you play nice, Dameron?"

"This is a trick, this kindness," I blurt out loud as I look over the clothes. "As soon as you unlock the door, you will push the alarm and I'll have a whole squadron breathing down my neck."

Kylo shrugs his shoulders. "Perhaps, perhaps not. I suppose we will have to trust one another. Get dressed, that rebel red suit makes you stick out like a sore thumb."

Kylo turns around to give me privacy, and I notice how clean and pressed the black pants and shirt is. I put the outfit on and say, "These are your clothes."

Kylo laughs. "Hardly. This is what stormtroopers wear under their armor. I don't like you _that_ much, Dameron. You will have to wear the armor over that. I will carry the duffel until you get to your ship."

Kylo puts his mask back on, and touches a panel in the wall. A stormtrooper set of armor slides out, and I put it on as best as I can. Kylo makes some slight adjustments, and hands me a blaster. "Walk behind me carrying this," He instructs, and ignites his red lightsaber. "We will be running after an escaped prisoner, we have to make this look believable when I pull the alarm."

Kylo pulls it, and the entire ship goes into lock down mode. We run, me trying to keep up with Kylo's long strides and him shouting commands at stormtroopers that Commander Dameron escaped and was roaming the halls. We had to dispatch a few soldiers wise to our plan, but we otherwise make it to the landing bay without further incident.

I get my x-wing fired up, and instantly miss BB-8, because I have to do this manually. Kylo tosses me the duffel, and runs off after his troops, lightsaber ignited. I take off, expecting any moment to have the tractor beam pull the x-wing back in, but it doesn't. I check my coordinates and see it already plotted for Naboo. Why Naboo? Naboo was only the second wealthiest planet in the galaxy. I see an audio message for me, and as soon I jump into hyperspace, I play it.

" _Commander Dameron,"_ General Organa's voice says over the speakers, " _If you are listening to this it means that my son Ben has managed to get you out of Hux's hands. For now. I need you to go to Naboo to help my daughter in law Reyna to speak with the Senate on the resistance's behalf. If you can get the government to look favorably on our cause, you may rendezvous with the others on Crait. Good luck, and may the force be with you, General Dameron."_

I understand now what Kylo said about not being with the First Order by choice. He was acting under orders to be a spy for the resistance. I fly the ship towards Naboo's system, and my ship is nearly destroyed by asteroids in its outer atmosphere.

As I begin to try to regain control of the x-wing, I see a fire has started in my left engine. Great, I'm going to die wearing a damned stormtrooper uniform. The x-wing spins in a dizzying circle as it begins to burn up in the ozone of Naboo's atmosphere. The smoke is getting to me as I inhale unhealthy amounts of carbon monoxide, but I'm just conscious enough to steer the ship away from land into the ocean. Then my world goes black as something hits me from behind, and I know no more...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Rey...

The sun rises beautifully over the horizon as I walk the beach. I like the Lake Aktan estate, but the chateau on Cassen Ocean speaks to my need to see the sea. I have grown to love the ocean from living on Athc-to, but in all that time I never learned how to swim.

In the month since Kylo has been gone, I learned from one of my ladies, and it is one of our favorite things to do together when we aren't attending to our other duties, that is. 

A line of smoke fills the air in the distance. It is within swimming distance, and I thank my lucky stars that I am wearing pants under a flowing top that covers the slight curve of my stomach. I touch my lightsaber lovingly. I keep it on me out of habit, and rarely train with it: seeing its purple cross guard pains me, because its mate hangs on my husband's belt.

I take off my boots, socks, and dive into the ocean. I swim with the waves, and I am damned grateful that the x-wing hit a sandbar, and not a Scholl. I get up to the pilot window, and try to pry up the hatch. Stuck tight. The Force buckles it slightly, and I reach for my lightsaber and cut the hatch open. The hatch goes flying into the ocean, and as I lift up the pilot's hair, my breath catches in my throat: Poe Dameron! I honestly thought he died on Snoke's ship along with that monster.

He is heavier than he appears, and I grab his duffel bag before I let the ocean handle some of his weight. I tread water, and nearly get caught in a riptide when we near the shoreline. My guards are calling me, and I tell them I'm alright, and to fetch a medical capsule.

I check Poe's pulse, and it is weak. Shit, this does _not_ look good. I begin CPR, and after six tries of breathing air into his lungs, he rolls over, spitting up water. Thank God, for that small miracle at least.

"R-Rey?" He asks weakly.

"It's me, Poe. Try not to talk. Help will be here soon." Soon enough, the medical droids arrive, and load him into the capsule.

My ladies dry me off and I bathe and change my clothes. I choose a simple light green gown, and belt on my saber. Poe is sitting up in his bed as the droids fuss over him. He is still weak, but I think he is strong enough to talk to me. I pull out a chair, and sit beside him on the plush bed in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Rey? Is that really you? You look.." He trails off and gestures to my wavy hair, my gungan pearl necklace and earrings, and my fine gown. "...Like a Princess."

"I am one on this planet." His eyes go wide, and I laugh. "A Princess, through Ben's family."

Poe sits up and eyes my stomach, "I was hoping the monster lied about that, that-"

"That I'm not married to Kylo Ren you mean." I can't help but feel anger about people misunderstanding Ben, because I feel like I will be explaining this all of my life. "Well, I am his wife, Poe, and I am pregnant."

"He is a monster, Rey! How can you...you stand to bear his demon seed?"

"Because I love him, Poe. And if you are going to be living under my roof as my guest, you are going to have to come to terms with that." I unholster my saber and ignite it. Poe looks at it, and gestures at it. I turn it off and holster it.

"Part of the crystals that make up his saber are in this saber as well. I wanted a more tangible proof of our union than titles and his Grandmother's ring on my finger."

"It looks like his only purple," Poe says, taking a sip of water. "Why a purple lazer, and not blue like your other one?"

"Because I use both sides of the Force now." One of my ladies enters the room and whispers that dinner is almost prepared, and will our guest be dining with us?

Sarah is eying Poe shyly, and blushing when he glances her way. "Yes, Sarah. I think an extra plate can be laid out," I answer.

"Yes, my Lady," The girl says, and scurries out of the room like a frightened mouse.

When she is gone, Poe laughs, "I think she likes me."

"So, I see. The only men my ladies are used to seeing are stuffy senators, and most of them are old. You are like a breath of fresh air to them." I refill Poe's glass of water, and put it on the table using the Force. "I have to attend to final preparations for the evening, but please rest. If you need anything, just press the intercom by your bed and a servant will come to get you whatever you need."

I am about to leave the room when Poe calls, "Rey?"

I turn to face him, and lift an eyebrow. "Thank you."

"For what?"  
"For saving my life."

"You're welcome. Now, rest. You have been through a terrible ordeal. I will see you at dinner," I say, and leave the room before he can engage me further in conversation.

I choose a simple black sleeveless turtle neck, paired with a pair of cream dress slacks, and do my hair in my three buns, only in a more elegant style with curled tresses framing my face. I wear minimal makeup, and perfume.

Sarah, the girl who blushed when Poe looked at her, begins humming a court tune that's always irritated me. "Stop humming that," I snap quietly. "You know that waltz is irritating."

"Sorry, milady," The girl stammers, and then takes a deep breath. "Umm...Do you...do You think that pilot is handsome...milady?"

"More than Prince Ben?" I ask. The girl nods her head shyly.

"No, Sarah, I don't," I say truthfully, "Mr. Dameron is a good man, and good looking, but he is only my friend." I put my hand gently on her arm and add, "As far as I can tell, he is available."

The girl's face flames up, and she jumps up and down with joy. "Oh! But...Do you think he likes me??"

The answer is more than likely no, since he barely knows your name, but I say nothing. "You never know unless you are upfront with him about your feelings. Most men like a discreet bit of forwardness. Now, leave me. You have table duty tonight."

Sarah bobbed a curtsy, and left me alone. As soon as I am alone, I feel a tremor in the force, and hear a young man's laugh in the room. I reach for my lightsaber, and then I see the faint blue outline of a tall young man. He has master Luke's sandy brown hair, and Ben's dark brown eyes.

"You're...you're Ben's Grandfather," I say with awe and reverence. "He has your eyes, cheek bones, you're even..."

"Handsome?" Anakin supplies. I blush and nod my head, suddenly as nervous as one of my ladies.

He grins, and sits on the edge of my bed. "It's alright, Rey. Even when I was alive I had women flirt with me, though never when I had to go into my suit that kept me alive, of course. I came to give your children a gift."

I am taken aback by his words. How many am I going to have? Anakin chuckles, and walks around me, studying me. "Relax, you're only having fraternal twins. Yes, when I felt the tremor in the Force, when my lightsaber went to your hand instead of my grandson's...I thought it must have been a mistake. Yet I see it now."

He touches my face, and then my heart. "You have both sides of the Force clamoring for control over you, Rey. It will be worse for your daughter, I fear. Both of them are so strong with the force, so naturally talented that training will only help them focus their power. All of your children will be strong in the force, but these first two will be the strongest."

"Why not Leia, though?" I blurt out. "She told me Luke was the stronger twin."

"He is. I'm still not sure why, only that twins will always be stronger together. My wife, Padme was not Force sensitive, but you and Ben are." Anakin laughs, "I have never put much stock in the Jedi edict of not having children, Rey. I understand there are dangers, both the Sith and Jedi agree on this, but the Sith were never celibate, and never required their followers to be either. I loved my wife, Rey. Deeply. I have faith you will make Ben stronger than he can ever be on his own. But now, for my gift."

I can feel Anakin's Force ghost touch my stomach, and I feel my babies respond to the spike in power. After a minute, he steps back, and I nearly fall on the floor. "What did you do to me?" I ask shakily.

"I increased your Force bond with your children, same as your bond with your husband," Anakin says, "I also gave you the means to destroy any Sith Lord who would dare threaten your family."

"Th-thank you, Anakin."

"I will watch over all of you always, and tell Ben that he is already stronger than me, he just needs to be confident of his own strength in the Force," Anakin says, and fades away to nothing.

I stumble on to my bed, and walk on wobbly legs to put on some ballet flats; I don't think I can tolerate heels tonight. I think back to what just happened. I _saw_ Anakin Skywalker, _felt_ his hand touch my womb and do...something to my twins. He could have appeared old, scarred, the way master Luke described him, but he came to me young, handsome, the way he was in the happiest years of his life.

I felt a strange stirring in my heart for him that I know has to do with Ben. I miss Kylo as well, though he is the darker, unstable part of my husband. The fact that I love both halves of Ben means I love him completely, and have ever since our force bond was forged between us.

"Oh, Ben," I cry, reaching out to him in the force lightly, "Kylo, I miss you so much it hurts."

I check the time, and curse. Dinner is all but ready, and I'm pining away for Ben like a fool. I make my makeup presentable, and go down to the dining room, where Poe is already being served the first course soup.

One of my table servants pulls out my chair for me, and I sit across from Poe. Poe is dressed in a dark blue dinner jacket and matching slacks, with a white shirt that goes with his tanned skin. I'm pleased he looks presentable, but it's amusing how uncomfortable he is with all of this finery.

"This is..quite the place you have here," He begins nervously during the third course of beef brisket, green beans, and baked potato. "I never thought I would be dining in a literal castle by the sea. Is...Has Kylo Ren ever been here?"

I know he's trying to rile me up, but I don't take the bait, "No," I say politely, "We stayed at the Lake Aktan estate when we came here. But I imagine Ben would like this place more, so I live here on a more regular basis."

"And he...never once?"  
 _Really, Poe?_ "Hurt me?"

Poe blushes. "Well, yeah. Geez, Rey, do you want me to spell it out for you? He seems to be the abusive type."

I slam my fork and knife down. " _No,_ Poe. He was the perfect gentleman. Never once did I feel like his property or prisoner. We had a romantic, beautiful week together enjoying each other's company, and making love _every_ night." I say this last part spitefully, and he goes pale at the thought of Kylo Ren touching me so intimately. I then realize that r the man is truly in love with me!

I rise and say to the main server, "Please send the courses up to my room, if you would. Mr. Dameron will be eating with all of you tonight."

"Very good, Madame," The server says, and begins ordering her staff about. I go up to the master suite, and all but rip off my clothes in my haste to get into the bathtub. I want to be cleansed, to be clean, and whole again. _Oh, Ben. I miss you so much!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Poe...

I watch Rey leave the table and I instantly regret what I said. I finish dinner, and debate whether or not to ask one of the servants where the master bedroom is in this fortress. I know that they won't tell me, of course, I am a guest here, and their mistress is married to a fiend.

My room is larger than most apartment units, and luxurious. Kylo Ren had told me that Rey was well taken care of, and he didn't lie, his family is beyond wealthy. But I am here to get the Naboo Senate to agree to assist the resistance, not wish for something that can never be; so far, they have played it safe and supported the First Order with men and weapons.

I go through my pack and find a holo message for Rey, as well as a handwritten letter in a flowing cursive hand. I carefully open the letter and it read:

_Reyna,_

_My love, my only reason for being. I pray that you and the children are well. I know that I expressed similar sentiments in my holo message, but I wanted to write you personally. I am attempting a secret way for us to speak without suspicion, since I was able to allow Uncle Luke to escape being detained by Hux._

_I play the role as best I can, but I cannot reach the darkside any more, unless I'm pissed off at something, or someone. Any Jedi could say the same of anger, I suppose. I almost fear igniting my saber in training for fear the Khyber crystals in the blades will reflect my new allegiance to the light. I perhaps should have taken yours and left mine with you when I left home to go on this mission, but I know you find the hilt a little heavy for your hands._

_I cannot commit to promise when we can see each other, but I will think of something. Take care of yourself, Rey. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, because I was not there to protect you._

_I love you, my desert flower_   
_Always, forever, and beyond,_

_Ben_

I put the letter back in its envelope, and set it aside. I put my head in my hands, and think of what Kylo wrote in his letter _by hand_ to Rey. Desert flower? Even I have to admit that's a nice term of endearment; only it feels out of place for me, because I can only see him as a monster in a creepy black mask.

I sleep restlessly, and it is a week before Rey has time to talk to me. I try to catch her in the mornings, but she goes out to the beach to meditate, swim with guards watching her, because she skinnydips, apparently. Then she trains for three hours strenuously in a regimen that most pilots in the Resistance would not have the stamina for, and then has high tea in the afternoon after lunch. 

I have little to do beyond explore the castle, and occasionally socialize with the help. I am treated with every courtesy and kindness, but I know I don't really belong here. Rey runs a tight ship in her home as Lady of the Manor, and she expects timeliness from all of her employees. In a small way she reminds me of General Organa, but then I know that this was her life before the Rebellion, and she merely allowed Rey to inherit her legacy.

I ask a passing servant where Rey is, and they direct me to the office, which is located in the south wing of the castle. I knock a few times before I hear her say, "Enter."

I come in and she is typing up a brief for the Senate on a tablet. Like all of the castle, the room is immaculate, and I wonder how she will handle that with kids on the way.

"Please sit while I finish up this last paragraph," She says, gesturing to a cherry leather chair in front of her desk. 

I watch her work for a while, and study the room. The room is paneled in dark oak, and the walls are lined with gold edged books that are all legal tomes I see. Finally, Rey saves her work, and sends it off. She rubs at her eyes and notices the envelope in my hands.

"Is that for me?" She asks. I hand the disc and letter over, and I watch her expression as she reads it. A tear rolls down her cheek, and she says, "Oh, Ben. The holo message is from Kylo then."

"You say that like he's too separate people."

Rey smiles, "Look at how he wrote 'From Ben.' See how the handwriting is similar but more hurried?"

"Yeah, he's a busy guy."

"Just play the message and afterwards I will point out the differences if you don't believe me," She says matter of factly.

The holo message was broadcast in a spacious black and silver room, and I wish I just let Rey watch this privately, because Kylo Ren is dressed in nothing but black pajama pants. He smiles at the camera, and begins to pace about the room. 

"Rey. So many things were left unsaid and undone between us. I am fortunate that Luke allowed us that one week of reprieve, though, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I thought if I just left you sleeping that that would be best. I could not stand for my last sight of you to be crying for me. I had thought to spare us that tearful farewell.

"I will try to see you when I can, though it may not be for some time. I count the seconds until I can hold you, until I can show you just how much I miss and love you." Kylo holds up his hand to the screen, and closes his eyes. Rey extends her hand out to the hologram, and touches her lips. They are slightly plump, and Rey then shuts off the holo drive.

"Kylo has always been the sensual one, the one who is passionate in all areas of his life," Rey explains, "Did you see the black of his eyes? His voice?"

"And the force tells you all of this?" I ask carefully, "I wasn't comfortable seeing him so undressed."

Rey laughs, and shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing I haven't seen before. Do you believe me now that he's not a monster?"

"I will if you answer one question, alright?" I ask, taking a deep breath.

"I'm all ears, Poe. Ask away."

"Is he really a double agent on his mother's orders?" Rey rummages in her desk, and gets out a holo disc. I play it, and listen to General Organa order her son to do just that.

When it was done, I sigh and say, "Okay, I believe you now. That's pretty low for her to guilt trip him into leaving you like this." I gesture at her softly rounded stomach, "Was your pregnancy planned?"

"No, but as the two last force users of adult age, it's sort of our duty," She catches my look of disappointment, and then shakes her head, "But even if we weren't, I would still want my twins. I love them already."

"I just want you to be happy, Rey. I really do," I say.

I want to say more, but she shakes her head, and says, "I know, Poe. I am happy," She frowns, "Just not with Leia. I know her motives, but it's going to take some time for me to forgive her for separating Ben and me."

"She's dead, Rey."

"I'm aware of that!" Rey snaps. "I also know that you are jealous, and seem to think yourself in love with me."

I look at her, stunned. How the hell could she just yank that out of my mind? _Because she is a Force user, stupid, and it's stupid to keep secrets from them,_ I realize. She folds her arms across her chest and says, "I think you should carry out your orders, General. But if you can't, then you need to leave my home."

"Rey...Rey, I'm your friend."

"Then _act_ like it!" Her face softens, and she gives me a brief hug, "Perhaps, if things had turned out differently, and I never met Ben, there could have been an _us._ But that can never be, Poe. Understand?"

"Finn loved you too."

"Ah yes, Finn." Rey smiles coldly, and nods, "Well, it will be intriguing to see what end Phasma comes to. Shame I won't be there to run her through myself."

I was not liking the darkness I saw creeping into her eyes, but didn't comment on it. "But you did not come here to discuss my love life," She changes the subject, "I sense it has to do with the Senate."

 _Finally! A subject that I can talk about without stammering like an idiot,_ I think. Rey folds her hands in her lap, and says, "I am not certain how receptive the Nabooese will respond to your petition to be honest. I have been trying to wine and dine both parties to the resistance's side for a month now."

"I have to try, and-"  
" _We."_  
"Beg your pardon?"

"We have to try, Poe. Allies?" She reaches across the desk to shake my hand.

I stand and shake her hand. The tension, romantic or otherwise, suddenly leaves the room, and I release breath I didn't realize that I had been holding. We get to work that same day, and brainstorm how best to charm our way into the Imperial and Trade Federation's pocketbooks. I am glad to have my friend back, and in the days that followed, we worked tirelessly to bring the Naboo Senate to the side of the Resistance...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kylo...

Two Months Ago...

The sun is almost blinding as I land my black cruiser on the tarmac in Bespin's cloud city. Uncle Luke and I barely exchanged words the entire journey. I hate myself for being forced to leave my family behind, but my mother gave me no choice in the matter. I can only pray Rey remains safe; even with Snoke dead, Hux and the First Order are still very real threats. All of these thoughts and more consume me as we fly closer and closer to our destination.

As we begin to orbit Bespin, I send out the coded frequency, and Phasma receives the message, "Code received, Commander Ren. Hold for the Supreme Leader."

Hux comes on the holo screen and looks at uncle Luke with his usual disdain. He then says, "Excellent work, Commander Ren. I trust that one old man shouldn't give you too much trouble."

"None whatsoever," I say sarcastically, only it comes out robotic and monotonous through my mask.

Hux grunts and says, "Deliver the prisoner to the guards, you know the drill. I want that report tomorrow morning 0900 hours. Over and out."

The holo screen goes dark, and I take off my helmet to rub the back of my neck. Phasma comes back on the speakers, and I flip the speaker on again.

"Sir. I have received new orders," She says conspiratorally, "Upon receipt of the Jedi, Supreme Leader wants him killed. I...Sir, I feel wrong about this...I need reevaluation but...is he not the last great force user in the universe?"

 _Besides me and my wife? Yes. What the hell did Hux do to piss you off?_ I wonder. "Yes, Captain. Snoke thought he could bring Skywalker to the dark side."

Phasma sighs and says, "Armitage...um..I mean, Hux. He just believes that all Force users are scum. Worse than the rebels...and...and I don't want to be killed like all of the initiates have been."

"How about my knights?"

"They stand with me, sir. I can easily have them meet you on the tarmac."

Oh, this day was getting good. My Ren knights are dark side trained, but fiercely loyal to me. They even shed their blood to prove their loyalty when I knighted them under Snoke's authority. "Make it so, Captain."

"Gwen, sir. If I'm going to be a traitor.."

"Gwen, then. You're still Captain, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Phasma over and out." Luke is smiling as he looks over my shoulder. "I never thought Sith knights would spring me from jail. Are you sure of their loyalty?"

"Yes, they take a blood oath to serve their Lord when they complete their training. I was second in command under Snoke," I quickly explain, "But with him dead by my hand, they renewed their vows to serve me for life."

"Under the Force."  
"Yes."  
"And they die if they betray you."

"Yes," I say, my eyes wide with awe that he understands so much about Sith culture.

Luke laughs. "I may not be a Sith, Ben, but I am familiar with the deep teachings. Some of the texts I read came from Plagueous himself. He was insane, but dedicated to recording all about the deep training. I had a lot of time on my hands to study both sides of the force on Ahc-to."

I check to make sure the binders are loose on Luke's wrists before pushing the button for the landing ramp to extend. "Well, let's get you sprung from jail so I can read your library."

"Deal." We walk, me in front, Uncle Luke assuming the bearing of a cowed prisoner.

A platoon of forty stormtroopers files out, led by Phasma. Phasma hands me the prisoner transfer file, and I sign it almost blindly, I have signed so many of them over the years.

She hands it to a stormtrooper beside her, and from the corners of the landing tarmac I see fifty knights of Ren wearing identical black robes to mine, save mine are the most ornate, and my black mask just as decorative. They bow respectfully in my direction before I give a subtle tilt of my head. They ignite their red sabers, and begin attacking the stormtroopers.

Luke breaks his binders and ignites his green saber. "My lord, do we kill the Jedi?" One of them asks.

"No, he is under our protection," I say. The knight flanks my Uncle, and they both start deflecting blaster shots as I shout orders that we get my cruiser ready to fly. I run to shield Phasma from most of the gunfire, but a stray blast hits her in the left shoulder. Four knights are wounded in similar ways, and I shield everyone with my lightsaber.

I have to cut down twenty stormtroopers as I run up the landing ramp. We seal the ship up and raise the deflector shields. The closest system is Coruscant. Perfect. The Sith temple can house all of us while we formulate a concrete plan.

Some of the wounded knights don't like that we are heading straight for the capital of the Empire, but I say, "The capital is the best place for the wounded, and the temple will house all of us. We can arrange for Hux to be courtmartialed as a war criminal."

"Or...We could just kill him, my Lord," A random knight suggests. This is met with a chorus of agreement.

"Captain Phasma?" I ask.

"I stand with your lord, as you all should, under your vows," Phasma says, taking off her helmet. I have never seen her without her helmet on, and she is a striking woman with pixie blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Brothers, Hux _will_ be brought down. As much as I want him dead, we have to do this legally. Only when he is discredited can we have the authority of taking his head. I plan on insisting that our order be the one to do it, as we have sworn to take no life without cause, no matter how deserving." My voice rings in the ship, and my heart warms that my men stand in unity with me.

Uncle Luke is hugged and treated like one of them, and a small party arises. The knights still don't like Jedi Knights as a whole, the Jedi had tried to eradicate our order during the old republic centuries ago, but Luke is accepted as an ally, especially since I told them he is my uncle.

I do not join in the party, and instead go to check on Phasma. "Thanks, for saving my ass back there," She grins, "Hux will be looking for us everywhere we go. He knows that we're traitors now. I suppose I am no different from FN-2187 now."

"Rey called him Finn."

Phasma's eyes widen, and she says, "Ah! Now I know why you have been gone all this time. It's her, isn't it? The scavenger Jedi."

I remove my helmet and set it on my lap. I laugh. "I'm a Sith, not a monk, Gwen. You almost expect me to be gay or something."

"Armitage often joked that you were," Phasma says, and we both laugh. She blushes and doesn't meet my eyes. "Hux and I...oh Sir, I know it's against code, but we...on and off. When I saw my name on the list just under Skywalker's name to be executed, that killed any love or loyalty I felt for him."

"I won't judge if you don't tell my men I'm married." Phasma's look made me giggle it was too funny, her usual stern face openly shocked.

" _Her?!"_  
"Yes."

She reaches up to stroke my cheek. "Lucky girl. You're quite the catch, Ren, you know that?"

"Thanks, so Rey has often said."

"Tell me you got her a ring, did the ceremony, the whole bit."

"Want to come to Naboo with me to meet her? As a friend?" I ask. I caught her look of: answer the damn question. I sigh, "Yes, Gwen. My mother gave me her parent's rings, all that a girl could want. But to inherit the properties, and wealth, she made us have a small ceremony. Now, answer my question."

Phasma smiles, "Of course, I will meet her. When we can." I leave her to rest, and we all get some much needed sleep. I meditate to clear my sheer excitement. " _I am coming, Rey. I have been away from you for too long. I love you,"_ I send out through our force bond.

 _"I love you too, Ben. So much."_ I hear her say through our bond. Our bond is stronger, so strong I can touch her. She is dreaming, but she reaches her hand to me, and I kiss it. I see her smile as tears run down her face. I go to sleep, and sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time...

🌌🌌🌌

  
Rey...

Two Months Later...

I feel Ben's lips on my hand, his words of love. I cannot help but cry tears of joy. He has been so closed off from me since he was forced to leave me here on Naboo.

I open my eyes at first light and feel my babies move and kick with vigor. I know that I'm going to be sick...again. I don't care. Kylo is coming soon. I have to have faith that he will, or go crazy from the waiting. Soon, I tell my unborn babies, he will be here soon...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Kylo...

The city planet of Coruscant is lit like a glowing spherical orb as we come into the inner atmosphere, and after some haggling with flight control, we are able to land close to where the Jedi Temple once stood.

I part from Uncle Luke as he secures passage to the main space port, and he takes twelve knights with him for his protection. They grumble at being ordered to guard 'the Jedi scum,' but they carry out my orders as their Lord. The rest of the Knights Of Ren accompany me to the old Sith Temple, which is on the furthest outskirts of the capital properly.

Emperor Palpatine had attempted to restore it in the early days of his power, but after his foolish order 66 took affect, many Jedi and Sith battled on these hallowed grounds. It was a massacre on both sides. Now, the once proud, intimidating, black castle was in complete ruins. It rose like a black spire from the ground, and still possessed some of its ability to strike fear into its enemies with its impressive fortifications.

The doors did not respond to physical brute force. We tried the force. Nothing. Then a strange whispering came in my mind: " _Demonstrate your loyalty, Lord Ren."_

The voice was dark, powerful, as if all the spirits of every Sith Lord that ever lived said it. "We have to chant the Sith creed to gain entry," I say.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains will be broken. The Force shall free me," We all speak the Sith Creed, and on the last sentence, I feel the force hum with energy, and the door opens, as well as the portcullis.

The inner courtyard is just as desolate and bleak as the rest of the dilapidated castle around us. But I can feel dark Force ghosts surrounding us. Then I see one solidify into the unmistakable figure of Darth Vader.

I kneel at my Grandfather's feet, and I can feel his gloved hand on my helmet. "Walk apace, my son," He says in his dark breathy voice, "I would speak with you alone."

I follow behind Darth Vader as he leads me up a series of stairs, his black cloak flapping behind him. When we are alone, he takes off his helmet, and I see young Anakin Skywalker's face.

"Why do you idolize me, Ben?" He asks, staring me down. "You have every reason to stay in the light, to be there for your children. To return to your beautiful wife. Remember what you said to Rey in the throne room when she agreed to marry you? It is time to let it all go."

"We are the last," I say, knowing I sound pathetic, "The perfect balance of each other. I said that to her to keep her with me."

" 'Through passion, I gain strength,' " Anakin quotes, and smiles, "I think you idolized my supposed strength, did you not?"

I can only nod, and he says, "Then mold the best of the dark and light sides of the Force as you rule the galaxy. Align with neither side, and form your own destiny, Ben. My son Luke was right when he said that the Jedi have to end. The same goes for the Sith, son. If these knights prove loyal, they are worthy of life, but if not..."

"I understand, Grandfather."

"Good. Now, go. I will be watching over you always." Anakin disappears before my eyes, and I give orders to make camp, and attend to the wounded. I sleep fitfully and eventually fall asleep out of sheer exhaustion...

🌌🌌🌌

  
Phasma...

I work out the stiffness in my back as I see Kylo Ren rise at first light. I know that I shouldn't follow him, but I can't escape the feeling that he wants to leave.

"Where are you going, sir?" I ask.  
"Naboo."  
"You're fleeing."

"So it would seem," Kylo belts on his lightsaber, and puts his helmet on. "Coming?"

"Try to stop me," I wink, and put on my silver stormtrooper armor, and helmet. Kylo gives the order to move out, and I am impressed with this order's efficiency; if only I had a hundred of such men under my command! We board the cruiser and put in the coordinates to Naboo, I am seized with anticipation. Somehow, I want us to succeed in bringing down Hux, and I pray that Kylo's wife will prove cooperative to our cause...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Rey...

The Senate is proving to be difficult to convince, and I am fighting the urge to kill all of the fools in this room. It would be so pathetically easy. One instinctive flick of my wrist to ignite the lightsaber on my right hip is all it would take. I am not at my full strength due to my pregnancy, but none of these humans and aliens are Force users either. 

Poe sees the tightness of my features, and he whispers in my ear, "Calm down, Rey."

"I don't recall asking you for your advice, Dameron," I snap coldly. He holds up his hands in front of his face and apologizes.

The Queen is reviewing my petition, and when she finally sets it aside on the table before her, she says, "I recognize the logic of your proposal, Princess Amidala. But it would be disastrous to fully align ourselves with the Resistance. By remaining neutral, Naboo can remain out of this destructive conflict, and Naboo is not a martial planet as you are fully aware."

"I am aware, Your Grace," I say politely, and rise from my chair to pace the marble floors. "I am also aware that you supply men and weapons to placate both sides. You believe that by doing this, you assure the First Order of your undying loyalty, and to keep the Resistance from destroying you economically."

I place a hand on my files, and give the thirty delegates present a hard glance before continuing, "But there must come a time when you must decide where your loyalties ultimately lie. I want _all_ of you to weigh these things on your conscience before passing or striking down my petition."

"Thank you, Princess Amidala," The Queen says, and a series of senators give the pros and cons of my petition. Then I feel Kylo Ren's presence in the palace. My heart begins to beat at a breakneck pace.

"We have another petition put before us," She announces calmly, "Lord Kylo Ren of the Knights Of Ren, step forward."

Fifty Knights Of Ren stride in like they own the place, dressed in black cloaks and armor similar to Kylo Ren's. All of them are wearing masks to conceal their identities, and all of them have their red lightsabers clipped to their belts. Leading them is Kylo Ren, masked and armored, escorted by Captain Phasma.

"Lord Ren," Queen Gardiner says with a slight ounce of fear, "Do you have anything to add to Princess Amidala's petition."

"I agree with the Princess's assessment of the situation," Kylo says mildly. It sounds intimidating and robotic through his mask, but I could tell he was smiling. "Neutrality and diplomacy will only get you so far in war, Your Grace. I cannot sway your minds either way, senators, let your consciences direct you to decide."

"Well said, Lord Ren," The Queen says, pleased with Kylo's speech, "And your petition is, my lord?"

Kylo makes a gesture, and one of his knights strides forward with eight thick files and puts them on the table. The Queen and senators read over the files, and she finally says gravely, "These are very serious charges, indeed, against Supreme Leader Hux. If these charges prove false, the First Order will declare us all traitors of the highest degree. Do you understand this, my lord?"

"I do, Your Grace. My colleague, Captain Phasma, has a list of witnesses who can corroborate all of these charges. The Knights Of Ren request the honor of taking the traitor's head, should the Supreme Leader be declared guilty."

"As is your right as the last Sith order in existence," The Queen says with distaste. "I also know that you take no lives without cause."

"Yes, Your Grace, this is true."  
"Then I declare a recess to have the senate examine this evidence fully." A gavel is rattled on a block, and as the room empties, Poe strides forward to try and shake Kylo's hand. His knights step in, igniting their lightsabers.

I hold my lightsaber and ignite it, staring the Knights down. Upon seeing the lightsaber, one of them asks, "What right does a mere _woman_ have to possess one of our sabers without being one of us?!" He steps forward, but Kylo steps in front, shielding me with his own ignited red lightsaber.

"Back off, Sir Damien," Kylo snarls. "You will address your Lady with the respect she is due."

The tall man holsters his lightsaber, and removes his helmet. He is black haired, with dark green eyes, and a goatee that gives shape to a too small chin. Damien looks to his Lord, then to me, and he is stunned, "But...But my Lord, it is highly rare for a Knight of Ren to be wed."

"And yet it is not forbidden," Kylo explains, holstering his lightsaber. I holster mine as well. The knight kneels at my feet, and holds out his lightsaber to me.

"Forgive me, my lady," Damien says sadly, "If I have dishonored you. I will gladly give my life if you deem me unworthy to be in your service."

I look to Kylo, who nods his head. "Rise," I order. "If you prove as loyal to your order as you are to your Lord, I will let you keep your life. Your warriors are famously deadly. I have need of such to guard me and my family from all who would harm us."

"Thank you, my lady," Damien says, clipping his lightsaber on to his belt. He puts his helmet and mask back in place.

We exit the palace, Poe trying to engage the Knights in conversation, me trying to remain calm on the way to the lake aktan estate. I make the arrangements with the staff to prepare the guest rooms for the knights, and dress for dinner.

....

I decide to wear a somber black gown, small heels, since the taller heels make my ankles swell due to my pregnancy, and belt on my lightsaber. I hear a knock on my door, and see Kylo behind me, dressed in a black suit for dinner.

He kisses the skin below my left ear, and nips my ear, "God, I've missed you Rey." He sniffs my neck, causing me to giggle.

I turn around in my chair and face him. He kneels at my feet, and kisses me softly. "What do you say we blow off entertaining tonight and stay in? We have to make up for lost time."

I smile, "Tempting." I kiss his call used hands and say, "But would that not be rude? I thought you would want to eat with your men and play host as Prince Ben."

"Send for dinner here," Kylo softly commands, "I want you all to myself tonight." I notice the brown of his eyes is completely gone as I look at my husband. Ben may have been in control earlier today, but I am dealing with Kylo Ren tonight, and the thought is exhilarating to me. I push the intercom buzzer and make the arrangements.

Moments later, dinner arrives, and the servants set up candles and a vase of red roses in the room. They bow, and as they leave, I can hear the evidence of a party beginning in the house.

"What's next?" I tease, "A travelling minstrel to come in and serenade me with the violin? The suspense is killing me...Ben?" Kylo shakes his head. "Kylo," I correct myself.

"You make it sound as if rage and sex are all that make up my character, Rey," Kylo says, grinning knowingly.

"It certainly seemed to be in your mind in that interrogation room," I remind him, winking. "But then again, how would I know that you could also be so charming?"

"Spoken as my wife and not the sexy prisoner I had strapped to a chair, and at my complete mercy," Kylo quips. "You could punish me for that if you like...or, I could bind your wrists and can do as I like with you."

I sigh, and laugh. I have so missed these mildly dark kinky exchanges between us! I had started hating this man who sits across from me, because he took me prisoner, invaded my mind, killed thousands of innocents, even his own father. But on Ahc-to I discovered who he really was: an angsty, lonely soul who was crying for someone to understand him. I discovered then how much I truly, deeply loved him, and how I didn't give a damn that he was a dark side user, we loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

"What are you thinking of?" Kylo asks, taking my hand in his, and kissing it.

"Us, from the beginning until now," I say, and share my thoughts with him. I touch my stomach and pat the lives in there. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kylo says, and holds up a glass of champagne. "To my beautiful, brave, amazing wife who means the universe to me."

"And to you, my handsome dark Prince who I love more than life itself," I say and drain my glass of water. We eat our dinner, and stare at each other from across the table all the while.

As soon as the dinner is carted away, I get up to lock the door behind the servants. Our eyes meet, and without a word, I pounce on him...

🌌🌌🌌

  
Kylo...

I had it all planned in my head, this wining and dining to serenade Rey, but it all fell by the wayside when she pounced on me. I think in this moment that I don't want Ben to spoil this, to go all soft on Rey and start spouting love crap. No, that's not who Rey is in bed. She is passion itself, strong, fiery, a true temptress. I am the only one who knows how to push her buttons.

I kiss her back, putting all of my loneliness, pain, and love into the kiss. I am thankful the chair I'm sitting on doesn't have arm rests, or those would have been ripped off. I tear her dress off of her body, while letting my hands roam freely over her, memorizing her curves for later. Rey is tearing at my clothes as well, and we're using the Force to take everything else off.

I lift her off of me, and carry her bridal style to the bed. "Should I bind you now?" I ask softly.

Rey chuckles, and holds out her wrists. I reach into the nightstand and pull out a pair of binders. I have foot binders as well, but I would rather save that for when we can get an interrogation chair.

"Lie on the bed, scavenger," I say with feigned coldness. Rey obeys, and I say, "I'm going to blindfold you, and you will stay perfectly still. If you move or gasp, there will be...consequences."

I get out her black satin sleep mask, and put it over her eyes. I begin to kiss and lick up her thighs, and Rey clamps her lips together to keep from making noise. I explore her body, stroking her full breasts underneath her lacy white bra, briefly kissing her. I nip at the hardened nipples there, and I hear her moan softly.

I smile and lick the soft parts of her throat, briefly kiss the many freckles on the bridge of her nose and cheeks. "Submit to me, and I promise this torture will be over soon," I say between kisses.

" _Never_ , you fiend," Rey says in mock defiance. I smile, and know where her sweet spot is. I have never backed down from a challenge in my life, and I won't from this one either. She _will_ gasp, and cry out my name!

I use the Force to remove Rey's bra, and matching white lace panties. I then begin to kiss and lick at her already wet pussy, and as soon as I go to work with my tongue I hear Rey begin to moan, and gasp. She wants so bad to run her hands through my hair, but I mercilessly conquer her clit, and bring her to near climax before I rip the binders and blindfold off of her.

I enter her slowly, torturing her as I nearly pull out, then slam into her slick tightness over and over again. I pick up a rhythm as I pour all of my longing and love for her as we make love. When I finally come, I call out Rey's name like a prayer...


	20. Chapter Twenty

Poe...

I am strolling along the lake, skipping pebbles that I find along the shore, and I feel like I should be doing something more than living and dining in a Sith Lord's house. I had thought that Rey and Kylo Ren would dine with us, but apparently, they blew us off to spend time alone doing...yeah, I so don't want to be thinking about what gets that weirdo off, for one. I also don't want to admit that while he was away, I felt like I could talk to Rey before he seduced her, and cast his sick love spell over her heart.

I hear footsteps behind me, and see Phasma walking down the path in a dark green dress that shows more of her thighs than I would like.

I slow my pace down, and we walk in silence for a bit before she says, "You are good friends with Lady Ren...right?"

"Is that what his goon squad is calling Rey?" I ask, shaking my head. "What's on your mind, Phas-I mean, Gwen?"

"Well, you were there when I killed FN-I mean, Finn."

"Yes, on Hux's orders no less."  
I am pleased to see that there is some remorse there, because she blushes before continuing, "Do you...do you think you could talk to Rey? On my behalf?"

"You're afraid of her!"

"Yes. I am a trained stormtrooper, Dameron, trained since I was ten years old when the First Order came to my home to take me." She explains sadly, "I have really known no other life. We are trained to never question our superiors in all things, to never _harm_ them. Since Rey is my superior officer's wife, I cannot harm her, should she wish to...kill me. I also don't know her very well beyond what her prisoner files have told me. But if she can soften the great Kylo Ren's heart, I know she is a unique woman, indeed. I know that I could have unknowingly made a very powerful enemy when I killed her friend. Could you please talk to her?"

"I'll try, but she seems to be occupied at the moment," I say with disgust. I kick at the ground, not caring if I scuff up these expensive loafers.

Phasma chuckles and says, "Charming. She marries a literal Prince, a Knight Of Ren, no less, and you want her to see you as more than a friend."

"Can I help that she's beautiful?"  
"No, but have you told her your feelings?"

"Yes," I grudgingly admit. Phasma weaves her arm through mine, and we go walking down a little used trail. "Ah. But the night can't be a total loss," Phasma grins. "We can have a little fun, you and me."

I literally cannot believe what I'm hearing right now. Phasma is either drunk or crazy, I can't decide which. "Are you serious right now, or just drunk?" I ask, incredulous. "In case you've forgotten, we're on opposite sides of this war."

"Not this night," She points out, "And I'm not talking about something serious, Dameron, so can it with the politics. You're hot, I've always thought so. I've been on and off with Hux for eight years now, and he was a dull lay. Maybe I want something better than a bore who excells at his work, but is terrible in relationships."

"Not sure I wanna be where that weasel has been, but you're not ugly either, Gwen, I'll give you that," I concede, kissing her cheek. I fish in my left pocket for my extra room key and give it to her. "Now, let's do this and-"

My words are cut off when I hear moans coming from around the corner. We round the corner, and I hear the sounds get louder. We sneak on to the balcony, (which is elegant and spacious by the way), and see through the curtains to the master suite.

Kylo Ren and Rey are screwing..hard. There is nothing but raw passion going on as I see him rip off a blindfold from Rey's eyes and binders so she can touch him. I should walk away and let the couple continue making love, but then I realize that I never believed Rey when she told me she loved her husband. My heart is breaking, but I need to see it with my own eyes before I can move on with my life.

Phasma gently tugs at me, and we walk beyond the estate. "I've never seen the force being used like that before," She says, awestruck.

"All I saw was two people getting it on," I say. I put my hands in my pants pockets and wait for her to explain. "...Like hard core, getting it on."

"I saw their auras connect and overlap," Phasma finally says, "His red energy and hers blue. Don't you _get_ it, Poe?? I _saw_ their connection to the force, the very midichlorians in their bodies physically joined as one. A true Force bond. It's incredible."

"Soo..you're saying...what, exactly? You totally lost me at auras uniting as he was plowing into her," I say, more impatiently than I intend.

"When two force users fall in love, it's always intense, passionate," Phasma explains excitedly. She is nearly skipping in her heels, "But it's rare, extremely rare for them to be the complete balance of the other. The _perfect_ balance, Commander Ren explained to me after he checked on my blaster wound in my shoulder. I honestly thought he was being a sap, but he was dead honest with me about Rey. The force literally mated their souls as one. I don't know how it happened, but it did."

"Could that ever happen for you? I mean, you can use the Force, right?" I can't help but ask.

"It's extremely rare, so not likely. Plus, I'm not nearly as strong as Rey, Kylo Ren, or his knights in the force." A smile touches her lips as she adds, "But what I can tell is that you like me, Poe. A little, and that's enough for me, tonight."

I take her arm, and we go back to the estate. We get into my room, and that's when Phasma pounces on me like a cat, and gives me the best lay I have had in five years...

🌌🌌🌌

  
As I wake up the next morning, I feel myself being pinned down, and wondered what the hell I did last night. Then I look over, and see Phasma's sleeping body draped over me, and I think to myself: _Wow, I am soo screwed right now..._


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Rey...

Two weeks! I think, irritated. I cannot believe the outrage of this. I have been schmoozing the political elite for neigh on three months to get my petition passed, and Queen Gardiner, wants to extend the recess another two weeks.

I am starting to look like a bloated bantha with my belly getting bigger and bigger, and suffering more and more bouts of morning sickness. Still, I cannot decide yet if the Senate is merely lazy or incompetent to say yay, or nay on the issue.

I hear a knock at my office door, and one of my Ren knights comes in, masked, and says, "My lady, Mr. Dameron has requested an audience. Shall I admit him?"

I am in no fit state to talk to anyone, let alone Poe Dameron, but I sigh and say, "Yes, Sir...Forgive me, I don't know all of your names."

The knight chuckles good naturedly, and says, "Only the highest ranked among us may reveal our names, my lady."

"Oh. Right. Send him in." Poe is ushered in, and looks worse for wear, because his hair is in disarray, and looks a little...disheveled? Tired? I take a sniff and nearly gag at the smell of him. Hungover and strung out are the choice words I would use to describe him now.

I gesture for him to sit, but he starts to pace and after a minute of this, I lose patience, "Poe! Sit. Down. Now. Tell me what is bothering you."

"Rey...oh Rey, I fucked up...like bad, last night," He begins, raking his hands through his dark brown wavy hair. "And...I...I...I _really_ need your help."

I honestly could just use the force to get what I want from him, but I won't, because I'm tired, and I have twenty holo conferences to get through today, and dinner with Queen Gardiner and Kylo Ren. I take a deep breath and say, "Okay, Poe. Let's take it from the top. You had dinner last night, and stayed up drinking with my husband's knights. Tell me what happened next."

" 'Kay, I went outside for a walk around the lake," Poe says, looking at his shoes, and mutters, "Then I...well, Phasma walked with me a bit, and...and..."

I am getting no where with this, I think. I reach out my hand and probe his mind. Poe recoils and begins to writhe in pain as I see him walk with Phasma, their talk, and then I saw what he saw...me and my husband in bed. What the fuck??! I yank myself out of Poe's mind, and come around the table.

I use the Force to lift him out of his chair and choke him..hard. "I trust you got a good show, pervert, because that could very well be the last thing that you see."

"R..Rey...I..S-so, so sorry," He stammers, and I release him in disgust before he passes out. I push the intercom, and my knights come in.

"Take the prisoner back to his chambers until your Lord returns. Also, I want Captain Phasma equally imprisoned in his cell," I say coldly.

"Yes, Lady Ren," They say, and pick Poe's unconscious body up off the floor of my office. When they leave, I fight the urge to destroy my office, I am so enraged. How _dare_ Poe watch me like a disgusting peeping tom?! How could Phasma?!

The only reason I spared Phasma's life was because she helped master Luke escape to Crait to rendezvous with the resistance. The only reason. I slam my fist on my desk, and disturb several files piled on top of each other. I let them fall, I don't really care right now.

I order breakfast, decaf coffee, and distract myself with work. I need to calm down and do my meditations, maybe chant the Jedi creed, but I can't. Security was lax last night, and if Poe and Phasma had been assassins, Kylo and I could have died. Period, end of story.

The breakfast comes and I eat. Everything smells and tastes like shit, but I wolf it down, because I am eating for three. My day passes quickly with meetings, and I want to just relax in my hot tub. No, I want this all to be over so Dameron goes to Crait with the others doing what they have to do.

Halfway through lunch, Ben returns, and yanks off his mask as soon as we're able to be alone. "That bad of a day, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah."  
"Want to talk about it?"

He sighs, "I would rather tell Her Grace about it at dinner. Suffice to say, only the separatists seem inclined to help our causes."

"That's not the worst of our problems," I say, and tell Ben of what Poe confessed to me this morning. I have seen the transition between personalities happen, but never so quickly. I have to admit that it was a little scary. His dark brown eyes went completely black, the smallest highlights of brown in his hair black as well. Rage colored my husband's face, but he kept himself in check, and asked, "Where is he?"

"I imprisoned them both in his chambers," I say calmly, "Until you came home."

"Good. Let them remain there. I am more concerned about this lack of security than I am about killing the resistance's General. Phasma on the other hand," Kylo shakes his head, "For all we know, she could be spying on us for Hux."

"Exactly why I want her dead."  
"Rey..." Ben again.

I hold up a finger, silencing him. "No, Ben. She killed Finn, I cannot let that stand. I have no choice but to keep Dameron alive as a witness for this court martial you wish to present to the senate, but oh Ben, I came close, _very_ close to killing him when I found out how he invaded our privacy."

"I will have security tripled around you then," I lift up an eyebrow, and he blushes, "Fine. Around us both, this can't happen again."

"Agreed." I reach across the table and take his hand in mine, "Listen, I need you on this, Ben. I know your brother is the decisive one, the strategist, but he also has a temper, a scary one. It would be best if you handle this as Prince Ben."

Ben shakes his head, and almost looks ready to cry. "You really are more his wife than mine, Rey," He finally says, "I...I just can't compete with him."

"What are you saying, Ben?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to compete for you, Rey!" Ben says, crying, "I love you, you know that. But after last night..."

I come around the table, and crouch down. "Ben, he needs you. _I_ need you. You are the one who stabilizes him, makes him think before acting rashly. I meant what I said: I love you both. Yes, Kylo is more passionate, he's darker, but you are his gentle side, the one who keeps him from being such a hot mess. Who brings me flowers and leaves little love poems under my pillows for me to find. I would be heartbroken if you left me," I place his hand on my rounded belly, "If you left us."

Ben smiles, and lifts me up. He caresses my cheek and kisses me. "You're right, of course. Forgive my despair, my love. What's the plan?"

We discuss the plan three times before we're both satisfied with how we're going to present the two proposals to Queen Gardiner. When the time came to leave, I felt more confident than I did earlier, mostly because I had my husband with me, and also be because we need to win this, at all costs...


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Rey...

I choose what I wear with care: An off the shoulder white gown and tasteful makeup. Ben is dressed as, well, Kylo Ren, but as we get into the shuttle, accompanied by twelve Knights Of Ren, I know they all look suitably imposing. I can hear the thoughts of the court speculating if I am a prisoner, or I want to be there by choice; some notice the lightsaber at my hip, and conclude, rightfully so, that I am just as dangerous as my black cloaked companions.

We walk hand in hand through the ornate Naboo palace, and are soon brought to Queen Gardiner, after much arguing over our rights to keep our lightsabers. We are ushered into a simple dining room, and are greeted by the Queen herself.

  
Queen Gardiner, without all of her elaborate state robes and hair styles is a woman not much older than General Organa. She has graying black hair, and a dark chocolate complexion. Her face does not reflect her age, though her figure is somewhat thick around the middle.

I curtsy, and Ben follows suit. Gardiner laughs, "Oh, stop! None of that nonsense now, Princess Rey. I wanted you both here to shed some formalities, though I did not think you would bring such a large escort, Lord Ren."

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Ben says, and at a gesture, the knights retreat to other parts of the chambers.

The Queen visibly relaxes, and asks me, "Do you...have you ever used that lightsaber on your hip?"

"Only in training so far, my old one I used a great deal in combat." I unholster it, and hand it to her.

The Queen gingerly handles it, and says with awe, "It's so light. I expected it to feel heavier." She hands it back and I ignite it before turning it off and clipping it back on my belt. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, Your-"

"Angie," The Queen says, winking. I smile and thank her. Angie clasps her hands together and leads us all to a simple wooden table where a feast is laid before us. Out of necessity, Ben takes off his helmet and mask to eat, and the Queen gasps at seeing his face.

"So, it's true then, you are Prince Ben Solo," Angie says in awe.

"Yes."

"Well, in counsel I won't call you anything different than Lord Ren, of course. But you are mighty handsome, has anyone told you that?" Angie asks. Ben smiles, and nods, blushing.

"Yes, Rey has, often and with much love," Ben says.

"What happened to your face, then?" Ben looks to me, and I tell the Queen about our duel on Starkiller Base, and a very edited, condensed version of how we ultimately became a couple. "Remarkable! Just remarkable. Color me impressed. But on to business. I think both of your petitions need to pass, personally."

"You told me in counsel that Naboo must remain neutral in its loyalties," I point out.

"Yes, I did. But the Senate is filled with cowards," The Queen explains. "Cowards who would rather sit back and watch the First Order and Resistance tear our universe apart with their war. It has to stop. I also think that a vote of no confidence towards Supreme Leader Hux is in order. But on one condition will I agree to all of this, Lord Ren."

"Yes, Your Grace?" Ben asks calmly, though he is smiling.

"I want you to bring Gwendolyn Phasma, Captain of Hux's stormtroopers to justice. For you see, she killed my son Jason," The Queen declares, and shows me a picture of Finn as a toddler. "Please, my lady, you are about to be a mother yourself. Please do it to avenge my son and bring justice to me."

"Yes, Angie, I will," I say, and I tell her how I knew him.

The Queen cries and says, "Thank you, Lady Ren, I will remember this always."

As we left the palace, I felt a lifting of my heart, as if I can finally let go of my grief of Finn. I realized that I would bring Phasma to justice to bring one grieving, lonely mother the closure she so desperately needs and deserves...


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Poe...

Phasma and I have been locked in this guest room for two weeks, but as Kylo Ren's knights put us on the shuttle, I cannot bear the suspense any longer. I have to know where these creepy Sith guys are taking us.

"Where are we going?!" I shout for the tenth time on this trip.

The knights don't answer me, they only speak to each other, and sometimes in a language I don't understand.

Phasma shrinks from their words, and I lean in and whisper, "What are they saying? Do you know?"

"Only little bits, but they want to kill us," Phasma whispers, "It's a Sith battle speech they're using, very old, but only those strong in the force can master it."

I snort. "Of course, Kylo Ren knows it."

"Yes." Phasma says nothing more, and looks out the shuttle window dejectedly. The knights made her put her silver stormtrooper uniform back on, but her helmet was by her feet.

The landscape of Naboo grew progressively urban as we made our way through the capital, and as the buildings grew more ornate in design, I realize they're taking us to the Senate chambers in the palace.

Phasma's helmet is shoved on her head by one of the knights and we're roughly escorted into a huge white marble room with many red and gold columns. A raised dais with plush chairs for all of the senators, and Naboo's Queen in pride of place was set up. Two tables were set up on the ground floor with microphones set up so we can be heard clearly. The left side was the defendant table, the right was the prosecution.

A tall, lanky red haired man in a rumpled black First Order uniform was already seated at the defendant table, his wrists in binders in front of him.

The knights chain us in on either side of this prisoner, and I hear Phasma whisper to him, "Armitage, what have they done to you?"

"Arrested me, what's it look like, Gwen?" Hux replies tiredly, without his usual sass.

Hux looks me over and snorts, "Never thought I would have to share a courtmartial trial with a resistance pilot. You here on trumped charges of war crimes, rebel?"

"I...I may have angered Kylo Ren's wife while they were..." I clear my throat, "Together."

"Ren married, that's a laugh. I'll believe that when I see it," Hux laughs.

He is about to say something else when the senators, the Queen, Kylo Ren, masked now, of course, leading a very pregnant Rey to sit beside her, files into the courtroom. Rey is dressed all in black robes similar to her husband, and I see her smile at something he whispered in her ear. He kisses her hand, and Rey shoots us all a withering glare.

"Okay, now I've seen everything," Hux whispers to Phasma, "If we get out of this alive, I owe you fifty credits."

"Deal."

"Wait, what?" I begin to ask, but the judge, a stern faced old man that looked like he had a stick up his ass called the court to order. We all rose, and the judge rang his gavel.

"We are herein gathered here today for a court martial of acting Supreme Leader of the First Order Armitage Huxley, FN-4981, Captain Gwendolyn Phasma, of star killer base, and resistance General Poe Dameron. How do the defendants plead?" The judge asks in a ponderous voice.

"Not guilty, your honor," Hux says without hesitation.

Phasma sighs, and says sadly, "Guilty, your honor."

"And you, General Dameron?" I look up at Rey, and give my plead of not guilty.

"Very well, we may proceed." Witnesses were brought against me, but no evidence was solid enough to convict me. I was dismissed, and led to a witness chair for Hux and Phasma's joint trial.

Kylo Ren and Rey threw the book at them, and both of them spoke like seasoned politicians as Kylo spoke extensively about away missions where he was commanded to wipe out whole villages, even though many of the civilians were loyal First Order citizens.

"Princess Reyna," The judge asked kindly, "Your concluding thoughts concerning acting Supreme Leader Hux, if you please."

Rey steps to the podium, and eyes us all coldly, "I cannot speak to the experience of working with the man, my husband has waxed eloquent on this topic already today. But I can speak of Hux's cruelty, his ruthlessness, his schemes to blow whole planets apart to further the First Order's rule over everything and everyone!"

Rey's voice rose in volume as she gestured, pointing an accusatory finger in Hux's face as she said, "I charge you, General Hux, with the murders of billions of innocent lives you have taken, with the crimes of using your stormtroopers to kill these civilians, and also to kidnap these same soldiers as _children_ to fight and die for you, to kill them if they step out of line."

Rey stormed down to the podium, and cruelly probed his mind. "Oh yes, your honor, Your Grace, _he can't even get it up without some poor innocent pleading with him to stop!!"_ Rey screeches, and lowers her voice so only we can hear at our table, "How you relished me in those restraints that day Kylo took me prisoner, how you groveled on the floor before him to be the one to interrogate me, how you-"

"ENOUGH!!" Hux bellows, and then lowers his voice, "Go on, do your worst, bitch. Force user or not, you will always be his whore."

Rey shocks me by laughing. It has no lightness to it, no kindness. In fact, it is the coldest laugh I have ever heard in my life, "I could kill you so easily, Hux. But I refuse to sully my hands with what passes for blood in your body. Just know that whatever the verdict, know that a simple scavenger will see your head leave your neck eventually." She doesn't spare me a backward glance, but gathers her robe to sit next to her husband.

The trial drags on long into the afternoon, and early evening hours. Finally, the judge calls a recess, and we are adjourned until Monday morning. I am relieved to not be facing a court martial and having my pilot's license revoked, but now I do not relish having to apologize to Rey for a simple mistake.

Rey is surrounded by her guards, and Kylo Ren looks as imposing as ever, but I don't care, I have to make this right. They are heading to their shuttle and I have to shout over the crowds of people to be heard. Kylo and Rey pause, and he gestures for one of the knights to bring me forward. I am roughly shoved forward into their path, and Rey is looking at me with such disdain that I want to cry.

"Rey, please," I say, breathlessly. "Look, I was wrong...about what I did," I blush, "What I saw. Can you please, _please_ forgive me?"

"The only reason you are not dead is due to my mercy, which my husband and his men believe to be overly generous," Rey says coldly. "I tried to have you convicted, Poe, and you got off on a technicality. Go to Crait, and make your last stand. Now, if you will excuse us?"

The sensible thing to do would be to let Rey board that shuttle, but I have to say one more thing, "Rey...come on!" I grab for her arm, desperate to break the spell this monster has over her, but Kylo ignites his lightsaber and warns coldly, "I would heed Rey's advice and leave, Dameron."

I let go of Rey's arm, and they walk away, boarding the shuttle. I am treated to Kylo removing his helmet and kissing Rey's arm, and then her lips, softly. As the shuttle doors close, they share a lingering, deep kiss, and I never see Rey Solo again.

I arrange for a shuttle to take me to the resistance base here, and hold it together long enough to make all of my arrangements. But when I get to my assigned quarters, I break down in the shower; seeing Rey in that villain's arms, murderer of thousands of innocents, kissing him, and carrying his twins..There is only so much a man can take.

I failed you, Finn. I tried to free Rey from that monster's evil spell. But she loves the fiend, she really does, for some reason.  
I fight for you, buddy. You deserve better than to be remembered as a stormtrooper traitor. I think these comforting thoughts, and when I get up the next morning for duty, I feel a little like my old carefree self again. I love you, Rey, but I will move on, and I pray you move on from that monster as well...


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Kylo...

Two Months Later...

I never thought that I would witness the day General Hux fell, but I have. The ancient judge passed the sentence, and I was called up to the podium.

"Commander Kylo Ren, Lord of the Knights of Ren, do you solemnly swear to uphold the politics of the New Republic, and abolish the First Order," Queen Gardiner says formally as I kneel.

"I do, Your Grace."

"And will you work with the resistance to bring an end to this galactic-wide civil war between your organizations?"

"I will, Your Grace."

The Queen then repeats the vow to Rey, and we hold hands as she repeats after me.

"Then rise, Emperor and Empress Ren, of House Amidala," The Queen intones, and she curtsies before us.

Hux and Phasma are looking at us with naked shock on their faces as every senator in the room is bowing the knee to Rey and me.

"And what is to be done with the prisoners, Your Graces," The judge says ponderously.

"Kill them," Rey orders before I can give the order. My knights move into position, but Rey puts up a hand.

"Wait!" Rey goes to Angie Gardiner, former ruler of Naboo, and hands her lightsaber to the older black woman.

"Oh, no, Your Grace, I...I wouldn't even be able to handle it," Gardiner said.

Rey gives her rounded stomach a loving pat, and says kindly, "If my son was murdered so cruelly, I would be the one who would strike those responsible from this world. I am merely giving you that opportunity, Angie."

Gardiner took the lightsaber gingerly in her hands, and Rey showed her where it ignites. The woman nearly dropped it as the saber hummed to life, and the purple laser and cross guard ignited. I made a motion with my hand, and two knights forced Hux and Phasma to their knees.

"Any last words?" I ask, my words sounding robotic and emotionless through my mask.

Hux is crying, and pleading, "Ren! Please don't kill me! I know we can work something out...R..Rey, _please_ don't let this monster kill me. I know I hated you, you were the enemy, b-but you won, you beat me."

"That's right. I beat you, me, a _scavenger_ has beaten you," Rey says with venomous sweetness, "I am the Empress of the galactic empire, and by the power vested in me, I sentence you, General Armitage Hux to death."

Gardiner steps behind Hux and at first, I'm not sure if the woman has the guts to avenge FN-2187, but she takes a deep breath, and lets out an anguished bellow as she slices off Hux's head with one clean slice. Gardiner hands back Rey's lightsaber, and she turns it off, clipping it back on her belt.  
Hux's body is quickly carted off by droids, and Phasma is brought before us, her helmet removed. "Any last words?" I ask.

"Your Graces, I was only obeying my superior's orders," Phasma says, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes and failing. "I won't beg for my life, but know that I never hated either of you."

"You still took Finn's life," Rey says quietly. "And you will pay the ultimate price, Gwen." I nod, and just before one of my knights takes off Phasma's head, she screams, "Wait!"

"Yes, Captain?" I ask.

"Hux _loved_ you, Ren. He was jealous of Rey, because she took you away from him. He knew you would kill him for admitting his feelings towards you." Phasma turns to Rey, and says, "I never meant you any ill will, my lady. I would have been honored to serve by your side."

"Thank you, Captain," Rey says, and gives the gesture to continue. The knight ignites his red saber, and Phasma's head leaves her body smoothly, and rolls four times on the white marble Senate floors before stopping.

...

After Phasma's body is carted away, they are given token funerals, and an elaborate party is thrown in our honor to showcase our ascension as the second Emperor of the Galactic Empire and first Empress.

When the party ended, Rey wished to go home to lake aktan, where we spent the last months of Rey's pregnancy in relative peace. But that changed when the twins arrived...

🌌🌌🌌

  
The labor and birth of both Selene and Luke were hard on Rey, or so the doctors told me. They told me that Rey fainted through the actual birth of our son, and he was nearly a Cesarean due to how he stubbornly refused to turn in the birth canal, until the doctors used forceps to turn his body the correct way.

It was 48 hours before I was allowed into her hospital room, and when I saw Rey, she had Luke sleeping in the crook of one arm, and Selene nursing at her breast. I took off my mask, and gently held my son in my arms.

He had my hair, but much of Rey's face was reflected in his. Selene opened her eyes and I could tell that she was mine. She had my black eyes and hair. Luke looked like Ben and Rey with his brown eyes and dark brown hair. They were beautiful children.

I gently kissed Rey, and she said, "We're probably going to be doing this again."

I chuckle and say, "Yes, but hopefully at home, where the servants won't dare keep me out. I never want to miss being there for you again."

"I know. I love you, Ben Kylo Solo."

"I love you, too. My little desert flower," I say, kissing her sweetly and feeling complete for the first time in my life, and all because of an improbable love written in the sands of time itself...


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Poe...

Smoke...Gas leaking. I think that I am dreaming, only I'm not, because this is a memory. My vision darkens, and I am floating in that calm dark space between unconsciousness, and wakefulness. The next thing I see is a spare white room, and harsh light stinging my eyes.

I open my eyes the rest of the way and see Commander Skywalker sitting in a chair across from my bed. He is smiling warmly, and says, "Good, you're awake. It was touch and go with you for a long time after the droids pulled you out of your x-wing."

"How..." My mouth is so dry, I can barely swallow. 

"How long have you been out?" Luke asks, divining my question. I shouldn't be surprised, he is a force user after all, I remind myself. But he is on the side of good, and the light, not like Kylo Ren. "You were presumed dead in action," Luke continues, "Only I sensed otherwise. You have been in a coma for four months, I am afraid."

I began to think of Rey, of the twins she was carrying, and the monster who fathered them. "R..Rey, is...has that fiend killed her?"

"My nephew's wife is fine, Poe," Luke says kindly. "Much has changed since you crashed. The Child Acquirement Act was repealed, and all stormtroopers are clones now. The Resistance is now working alongside the New Galactic Empire to come to some concessions that will allow us to work together with the New Republic. But some factions are making this difficult, naturally."

"But Rey--"

"Has been a most conciliatory Empress," Luke laughs.

"So Kylo Ren hasn't killed her?"  
"Why would Ben kill her?"

"Because he's...a...a Sith Lord! Aren't they like, the bad guys, Commander?" I say, frustrated now.

"Oh, there will always be some malcontents in any organization, Poe, but my Nephew took care of them. Now, the ones who serve Ben, I believe will bring further balance to the Force by serving the dark and the light." Luke looks at his holo communicator and stands, "I have an appointment to go to, but I suppose this is goodbye for now, General Dameron."

Commander Skywalker is halfway out the door when I say, "Commander?"

Luke pauses, and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, General?"

"May the Force be with you."  
Luke smiles, and says, "You too, Dameron, you too."

I lay back on my bed, and begin to breathe heavily, erratically. Medical droids and human doctors rush in, and I feel a floating sensation in my body. I close my eyes, and see the room from below me, and I see doctors and droids try to save my burnt, ravaged, legless body.

I see a light in the distance, and Finn walking towards me wearing my academy bomber jacket, and the black under armor outfit I met him in on Jakku. We share a hug and he slaps me on the back.

"Well done, man. Well done, you finally brought peace to the galaxy," He says happily.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

Finn frowns and says, "Yep. But hey, at least we can watch that pod race you wanted to before we had to get Rey off of Snoke's ship."

"You'll think she'll be okay, with Kylo Ren, I mean?" I ask.

Finn lets out a long sigh and says, "I think so. But if anyone can set a guy like that on the right path its Rey. But don't worry about them, man, let's go get us some cheeseburgers and catch that pod race, what you say?"

I laugh, and slap Finn on the back. "Why not? Not like we have anywhere important to be." We walk towards the light, and for the first time in my life, I am genuinely, truly happy...

🌌🌌🌌

  
Kylo...

I look over the latest report from Crait, and the death toll was a blood bath. Poe Dameron has died a week ago, and although Rey was saddened by the news, I sensed relief in her, because she was now free of him.

Rey is currently resting in the master suite from coming home from the hospital. The twins are being cared for, so I am not worried about them for the moment.

A knock sounds on the office door, bringing my thoughts back to the present. "Your Grace?" A knight asks quietly.

"Enter," I command. I rub at my eyes, and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Skywalker has just arrived," The masked knight informs. "Where shall we admit him?"

"Here is best."

"Yes, Your Grace." The knight leaves, quietly shutting the door behind him. My Uncle is escorted in and my emotions are all a mess: should I hate him? does he hate me for what I did on Athc-to all those years ago? I know that Rey told me that Luke has forgiven me, but sometimes I doubt the truth of that statement.

My Uncle is wearing a gray, travel stained cloak over a resistance uniform, and his beard and mustache is more trimmed than when I last saw him. But he still looks like the rugged, hermit Jedi Master that I remember from my training days. I rise from my desk, but neither of us moves towards one other.

"You look well, Ben," Luke says warmly. I smile back, and before I know what I'm doing I'm rushing forward, and sobbing in my Uncle's arms, repeating "I'm sorry," over and over again.

We embrace each other for a long time, and when we part, I see that there are tears in his eyes as well. 

"I never thought she would do it," Luke says gently, "But you're actually back, as your mother wished. Rey is a miracle worker."

I wipe at my eyes, and find a Kleenex to blow my nose. "That she is."

"Where is she, by the way?"  
"Resting in bed. She was just released from the hospital."

"Ah. Was it a boy as you wished?"

I smile, "Twins. A boy and a girl, like you and mom," I say with pride.

"Our son has your namesake. I didn't think you would mind." Uncle Luke smiles, truly smiles then, and says, "I'm happy for you both. For you, Ben. Do you think I could see them briefly? I have to fly to Bespin to meet with General Calrissian, Lando's grandson."

"Of course." We leave the office, and get to the nursery. Rey is nursing Luke, and singing a lullaby to him. I feel an overpowering surge of love for her, watching her nurse our son from her own breast. She tucks her breast into her gown, puts Luke back in the cradle, and her eyes go wide when she sees my Uncle with me.

"Master Luke," Rey says.

"It's just Luke, Rey," Luke says quietly. "I just came to see them before my flight to Bespin."

"Oh. Are you sure you can't stay? We have lots of room in the estate," Rey says softly.

"No, I can't."

"Alright, be quiet then, I just got them both to sleep. They are hell to deal with when cranky," Rey warns.

Luke chuckles, and picks up Selene first. He frowns, and shakes his head. Then he picks up his namesake, and I could swear I saw regret flash across his face as he held my son. He kissed the top of Luke's head, and put him back in his cradle.

We left the nursery, and my Uncle says, "Be careful with your daughter. I can already feel a strong pull to the darkside in her. The children are from both halves of you, are they not, Ben?"

"Yes. Luke is from me," I answer.

"But they are both our children," Rey puts in quickly. "And I don't love them any less, nor does Ben."

"All the same, be careful," My Uncle warns. He hugs us both, and kisses Rey on the forehead. "Take care of each other, and remember to pass on what you have learned to the next Force users to be born."

"We will," We promise.

Luke gives us one last embrace, and leaves the estate, escorted by the knight guards. I suspect that my Uncle will go back to Athc-to to live in peace after the Resistance passes this new bill. But I hope he returns from time to time to see our children again.

Rey and I go back to the bedroom, and sleep in each other's arms; as I sleep with Rey curled up beside me, I am at one with my dark and light side. I am no longer torn in two, as I have been all of my life, because I am balanced in finding the love I have so desperately been seeking ever since I was abandoned by my parents all those years ago...


	26. Epilogue

Rey...

Naboo, Cassan Castle...

Five Years Later...

Selene and Luke are running along the shoreline of the castle's beach, trying to make a sandcastle and only succeeding in using the Force to throw wet sand at each other. I have my ladies attending to Leia, my one year old in the nursery, so I can watch over my active five year old twins.

Kylo has been bogged down by finalizing a new treaty with General Ron Calrissian, the grandson of Han's best friend Lando. It took three years for all of the star systems to get used to the idea of an Emperor and Empress ruling side by side, but when they saw that we were nothing like the First Order, they came around. There are still some malcontents who hate the idea of two Force users ruling the Empire, and they are part of the New Separatists, or what is left of the majority of the Resistance organization.

A year ago, most of the Knights of Ren mutinied, and I am not proud of having to fight and kill these traitors, but the twelve who serve us now have remained true to their vows, and I am fully assured of their loyalty.

"Should I break up the fight?" Sir Damien asks behind me. I laugh and watch as Selene shocks her brother with blue Force lightning.

"Ow!" Luke yells. "Sissy, that _hurts_ , I'm telling mommy!"

"Tattletale!" Selene exclaims, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Luke comes running up to me, and presses his dirty face in my skirts. "Mommy, Sir Damien, sissy keeps shocking me and she won't stop!"

"Well, why don't you shock her too, dear?" I ask. "I know you can."

"You said it's wrong," Luke pouts.

"Yes, but in self defense it's not," I say kindly, but firmly. "When you two train, you must always look to the Force as a guide for knowledge and defense, _never_ for attack. Do I make myself clear, son?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good. Sir Damien, escort my children to their training if you would." I give the signal of dismissal.

"Yes, Your Grace," Sir Damien says, and I am left relatively alone but for my guards.

I remove my black gown and swim in the shallow warm ocean water. When I dry off, I rub a hand down my still flat, toned abs. I haven't told Kylo yet about this new child, but I pray for a son, and hopefully he is just as surprised as I was a month after my second period was due to arrive.

We are at dinner when I gesture to one of the servants to bring me the flat gold box I had wrapped just for him.

The maid brings it to me, and he asks, "Is this an early birthday gift?"

"You'll see," I wink. He opens it and reads through the medical chart.

His eyes light up, and without a word kneels beside my chair and is kissing me deeply. He puts a hand on my belly, and says, "Be well, my son."

"Ben, are you...really??"

He nods his head, smiling. "Yes, darling, as sure as I'm sitting here, we will have a son in nine month's time."

"Oh, Ben!" I kiss him, but then I see Kylo looking at me as he laughs and says, "Come, scavenger. Let's get you all strapped in so I can know all your innermost secrets."

I take his hand in mine, and without using the Force, lifts me bridal style where he straps me into an interrogation chair, and we are back to how we met six long years ago on Star Killer Base, only he is doing things to me he only wished he had done the first time we met, and I am loving every minute of it..Almost as much as I love my half dark, half light husband and soul mate...

The End


End file.
